Inuyasha's Son
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha has a son named after him.In Kagome's time was where he was raised and he acts both like his parents.Kagome's son Inuyasha or as everyone calls him Inu never knew his father because something happened.I made this on a different site
1. Inu Son of Inuyasha and Kagome

The battle for the Shikon Jewel was over. The jewel was gone and Inuyasha and Kagome were married as were Sango and Miroku. Kagome was having a baby and Inuyasha was looking forward to being a father. He knew that he'd do anything for his child. If the baby was going to be a girl he'd protect her at all times as he would for Kagome. But if the baby was going to be a boy he would train him how to defend himself and how to fish and hunt.

But on the day that their son was born something happened. There was a battle and Inuyasha told Kagome to run for it and to go back to her time. She ran to the well leaving Inuyasha to battle the demon on his own.

She hopped that she would go back one day but she knew that she couldn't without the jewel. Without it she could never go back ever again. Kagome was going to raise her son on her own with the help of her family. When she heard the baby crying she realised that she still hasn't named him. She smiled as she said "I'll name you after your father... how about that Inuyasha?"

15 years later

Inuyasha had just turn 15 years old and he looks just like his father but has silver hair with two black streaks and silver dog ears on his head and he has gold eyes. He hides his ears with a hat. He wears red cloths most of the time or at least like to wear something red since it's his favourite colour. He doesn't have many friends cause of his attitude. He can be rough but at times he's really a nice guy. He's the track star and the best kendo star and Martial Arts star.

In other words he's the best at every sport and really smart. But he doesn't show his smarts unless needed. Now we see Inuyasha is walking down the sidewalk on his way home until he heard someone yell "Hey Inu wait up!!" He turned around to see a boy with short black hair brown eyes wearing black jeans and a blue shirt. Inuyasha smiled and said "Takai what's up?!" Takai ran up to him and said "nothing much how about you?" Inuyasha sighed and said "same old, same old mom working late staying home alone."

Takai only smiled and said "really so nothing new huh dude?" Inuyasha nodded and asked "how about you?" Takai smiled and said "me and my dad are going to play some ball while mom is out of town..." He saw the sad look in his eyes and said "I'm sorry Inu I didn't mean to make you upset..." Inuyasha put on a fake smile and said "no that's alright you're just lucky that you have a dad I don't even know mine I've never met him or seen him in any pictures I'm not even sure if he's even alive..." Takai sighed and said in a calm tone "why don't you ask your mom about him?" Inuyasha said in a calm/sad tone "I did but she said that she doesn't want to talk about him every time she sees me I can see the pain in her eyes and I don't know why..."

Takai slightly smiled and said "well maybe it's because you look like him." Inuyasha thought about that for a bit and said "that could be true I guess anyway I better head home before mom kills me see ya later!" Than Inuyasha ran home as Takai left and ran toward his home. When he got home he yells "mom I'm home!!" Than a woman in her mid 20's came out of the kitchen.

She had long black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a short green dress with a big smile on her face. Inuyasha said "hey mom so you haven't left for work yet?" Kagome happily said "not yet Inu I was making your favourite meal before I left." Inuyasha gave his mom a big smile and said with excitement "RAMEN!!" She nodded as he threw he ran to his room he threw his bag and ran to the dinning room. Kagome laughed slightly and thought about his father.

She handed him his meal and said "well I'll see you in the morning I'll be working all night." Inuyasha asked "mom? Can you tell me about my father?" She stopped in her tracks and said "I'm sorry Inu but I can't..." He stood up and yelled **"WHY NOT YOU'VE NEVER TALKED ABOUT HIM I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HIM!!"**

Kagome turned around with tears in her eyes which made Inuyasha sit back down with a shocked look on his face. She said "all I can say is that you act just like him... I'll see you tomorrow night Inuyasha..." Than she walked out of the house. Inuyasha ate while thinking _"mom was crying... I've never seen her cry before I didn't mean to make her cry... I'm so ashamed of myself..."_

Once he was done he left the house and locked it before he went for a walk. On his walk he was deep in thought thinking about what he did to make his mom cry he was so ashamed of himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Takai. Takai walked up to him and said "hey I thought you'd be at your house?" Inuyasha explained everything about what happened. Takai was in a little shock and said "wow I've never heard of your mom crying in fact I've never seen her cry before that's just so strange." Inuyasha sighed and said "I know and I thought that I was strange."

Takai smiled and said "what's so strange about you besides that you have dog ears, claws, fangs and super human sense's." Inuyasha gave his friend a death glare and said "I thought we agreed that you'd never mention that in public..." Takai sighed and said "sorry I forgot but I just think it's so cool I mean your good at every sport and the star at all of it it's just so amazing!" Inuyasha sighed and said "trying to deal with that every day of your life... I barley know anything about my abilities let alone know how to use them I've had them my whole life and I don't know how I even got them."

Takai sighed and said "well your mom is normal maybe you got them from your dad?" Inuyasha nodded and said "that could be it well there's still light outside I'm going to the shrine to help out my uncle see ya later!" Than Inuyasha ran off toward the family shrine. When he got there he sees a man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a priest's kimono sweeping. He ran to the man and said "hey Uncle Sota how are you?" Sota smiled and said "I'm doing well how about you Inu?" Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm doing quite well well besides the fact that I made mom cry today..." Sota stopped sweeping and said "what? How did you make her cry?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground and said "I kept asking about my father I wanted to know who he is so badly but I guess I kind of pushed it and it made her cry I didn't mean too." Sota knelt to his nephew and said "well I can understand that you'd want to know about your father but your mother wants to protect you from the same pain she felt I wish I could tell you why they're not together but even I don't know only she would know and your father."

Inuyasha sighed and Sota said "how about you get something for me it's in the shed there's a old vase that's in there could you get it for me?" Inuyasha nodded with a smile and was on his way to the well house until he stopped by the sacred tree. He heard voice's that he felt like he's heard before. He than felt the well in the well house calling for him. He walked toward the well house and when he opened the door there was nothing but the old dried up well. Inuyasha sighed as he said "there's nothing in here why did I hear that voice?"

Than he walked toward the well and looked inside it to see nothing. He sighed and was about to walk away until he suddenly felt faint and Sota came walking in and he saw Inuyasha fall into the well. Sota ran toward him yelling "Inuyasha!!" Than before Sota could catch him Inuyasha had fallen into the well and disappeared.


	2. Through the Well

**Notes:alright from now on I'm going to call Inuyasha's and Kagome's son Inu so no one gets confused**

Inu slowly opened his eyes and asked "what? What happened?" Than he remembered "that's right I heard a voice and I felt faint and fell into the well Uncle Sota tried to catch me but I still fell... Man this makes no sense I've never fainted before in my life since when does a guy faint!!"

Than he jumped out of the well and looked around. Inu was in both shock and aw. He couldn't believe it the air was so clean. He knew right away where he was he was in Feudal Japan. At first he couldn't believe it he's always read about the Feudal era in books. He started to walk around taking in what he was seeing with his own eyes thinking _"wow wait till Takai hears about this!!"_Than he heard something coming and fast. He turned around to see this huge snake. It hissed at him saying "give me the Shikon Jewel!" Inu didn't know what to do he was both scared and shocked. Shocked to see this huge snake and scared for his life.

He started to run for his life until he felt great pain in one of his legs. Inu fell down and looked at his injured leg. The snake said "you won't get away from me give me the jewel and I'll let you live!" Inu didn't know what to do he didn't even know hat this Shikon Jewel was. He tried to move but he was in too much pain he thought he was going to die until he heard someone yell "**FOX FIRE!!"**

The snake was engulfed in blue flames and was dead. Inu was in more shock than before and he saw a boy around his age with red hair in a ponytail with green eyes he wore a long blue sleeved shirt with a fur vest and blue pants. He also noticed that he had pointed ears and fox feet and a fury tail. Inu didn't know what to do until he heard the teen coming closer to him. When the teenage boy was close to him he knelt to him and asked "hey what are you doing out here?" Inu looked away and said "I fell in that well over there and I ended up here." The boy looked toward the well and said "well that is strange no one has came through that well for 15 years everyone thought it was sealed up. By the way I'm Shippo what's your name?"

Inu slightly smiled and said "I'm Inu nice to meet you Shippo." Shippo looked at Inu and was in a little bit of shock and Inu asked "something wrong Shippo?" Shippo shook his head and said in a friendly tone "everythings fine you just you look just like someone I knew." Inu tried to get up bat failed as he ground in pain. Shippo helped him up and helped him walk toward the village. Inu asked "so Shippo who did I look like to you?" Shippo smiled and said "well you look just like a friend of mine but he disappeared years ago no one knows what ever happened to him but Kagome." Inu was in shock and asked "how do you know my mom?"

Shippo looked at Inu and asked "was your mothers name Kagome Higurashi?" Inu nodded and said "yeah I'm her son Inuyasha Higurashi." Shippo went into shock and said "your name is Inuyasha too?" Inu was confused and asked "what are you talking about Shippo?" Shippo sighed and said "well my friend was named Inuyasha he was a half dog demon and he was married to your mother." "This Inuyasha guy is my father??" Said a confused Inu. Shippo nodded and asked in a calm tone "didn't Kagome tell you anything about your father?"

Inu sadly shook his head and said "my mom never talked about him every time I did something reckless I would see the sadness in her eyes almost like it's reminded her of something I never figured it out."

Shippo laughed and said "that's because Inuyasha always did something reckless he always did that to protect us and your mother. He loved her more than life and would do anything for her." Inu smiled now knowing that his father was a kind man which made him want to meet his father even more. Than they arrived at a hut and a woman near her 30's walked out of the hut. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and she wore a long purple kimono. She saw Inu and asked "Shippo what happened to him?"

Shippo walked in with Inu and the woman following and Shippo explained everything. Inu looked at the woman as she tended to his wounded leg. She asked "so your name is Inuyasha?" Inu nodded and said "yes Miss but call me Inu please." The woman smiled and said "you can call me Sango ok Inu." Inu smiled and said "alright Sango... Um Sango can I ask you something?" She nodded and he asked in a quite voice "what's the Shikon Jewel?"

Sango froze and said "it's a powerful jewel that was destroyed over 15 years ago why?" Inu looked away and said "that demon attacked me looking for it..." Sango looked at Inu and said "wow your not even worried about losing the battle? It's hard to believe that your Inuyasha's son."

Inu looked at Sango and said "how could have I lost if I wasn't even in the battle I was too busy running for my life... but I don't know why I've been able to fight since I was really young I could beat a guy twice my size and I couldn't even fight a freaking snake!" Sango sighed and said "that's because you aren't use to seeing a demon you may be part demon but you've never seen one before that's why."

Inu nodded and said in a quite tone "but why would it want the Shikon Jewel if it was destroyed why would it come after me?" Sango and Shippo were quite. Than Inu noticed that his leg was starting to heal already and said "wow I've never healed this fast before..." Sango was amazed by his healing powers and asked "how long does it normally take for you to heal?" Inu closed his eyes thinking and said "well when I broke my arm from fighting it only took a few days other than that I've never had really bad injuries."

Sango looked around and said "well I'm going to get Miroku maybe he knows what's going on?" Than she left leaving Shippo and Inu. Shippo asked "so Inu how's Kagome?" Inu looked at Shippo and said "she's doing fine even though I barly see her she's always working so I see her at least a half of the week." Shippo sighed and said "well at least you get to see her when her and Inuyasha found me I started to travel with them they became like my new parents..."

Inu was a little confused and asked "Shippo I know this might not be any of my business but what do you mean by new parents?" Shippo sighed and sadly said "my parents died so I thought of Kagome as my mother and Inuyasha as my father so I guess that kind of makes us like brothers." Inu smiled and said "cool I always wanted a brother!" Shippo was confused and Inu asked "something wrong Shippo?" Shippo said with a calm tone "it's so hard to believe that you're Inuyasha's son he's never smiled in fact he's kind of a jerk but he's a big softy to Kagome..."

Inu smiled and said "well at least I'm learning more about my father but the big question is what happened to him?" Shippo had a sad look and said "I'm not really sure the last time we saw him was when he took you and Kagome to the forest after that we heard a loud scream and Kirara ran to them and brought Kagome and you to the well after that the well sealed up and Inuyasha disappeared we never saw them again. But the thing that really bothers me is how you passed through the well."

Inu was just as confused as Shippo and said "well I'm not sure all I remember is walking toward the well house because I heard a strange voice and when I looked into the well there was nothing. I was about to leave until I felt faint and I fell my uncle was trying to grab me before I fell but he didn't grab me in time." Than a man also in his 30's walked in he had black hair pulled into a small ponytail, brown eyes and he wore a black and purple monks robe he also had some earrings.

The man knelt to Inu and said "hello I'm Miroku it's nice to see you again." Inu nodded and said "I'm Inuyasha but call me Inu please." Miroku looked at Inu and said "well I can see that you take after your mother." Inu kind of smiled and said "well not everything I guess I get my strength and speed from my father and if I'm going to find him and why I'm here I'm going to get stronger and save him! For my mother's sake!" Miroku smiled and said "well you get your determanation from your father."

Inu nodded and stood up saying "I'm going to save him and find out where the Shikon Jewel is and I'll use it to reunite my parents! I just want my parents to be together... Maybe my mom will be happy again... After what I did to make her cry..." Shippo stood up and said "I'll help you Inu I can train you I know all of Inuyasha's attacks so does Sango and Miroku we'll help you right guys!" Sango and Miroku both nodded and Inu smiled while saying "thank you..."


	3. Meeting Kikyo and a gife from father

The next day Inu woke up bright and early and went for a run into the forest. While he was on his run he couldn't help but think where his father was. It just kept playing in his mind asking him where his father could be but nothing helped. Soon he found himself at the sacred tree. Even as a child he would find peace within it. He sat next to the sacred tree and he'd fallen asleep.

Flash Back

Inu is ten years old and is starting at a new school. He wasn't very happy about it starting a new school just because of one fight. Sure he sent the guy to the hospital but the guy deserved it. When he got to his class he sat in the back. Than he felt someone tap his shoulder. So he turned around to be greeted by a boy with a smile. The boy said "hey I'm Takai what's your name?" Inu looked away as Takai asked "are you a mute?" Inu shook his head as Takai asked "well why won't you talk?" Inu said in a calm tone "because no one would want to be friends with me..."

Takai was confused and asked "why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend?" Inu looked at his desk and said "because I'm not normal like anyone else." Takai asked "what do you mean by that? No ones the same." Inu sighed and said "that's not what I meant I'm not humanly normal." Takai became confused and asked "ok now I really don't get what your talking about?" Inu sighed again and said "how about I show you on the roof at lunch alright?" Takai nodded and they waited for lunch. A while later the bell rang for lunch and Takai waited for Inu on the roof.

Takai looked at his watch and wondered what was taking Inu so long until he looked at the side of the wall and saw something jump out of no where. He was scared out of his mind and when he saw the person that jumped he said "hey! How did you do that? Also you never did tell me your name..." Inu said "alright I'll start in order... I don't really know how I did that all I know is that I'm not a full human. My name is Inuyasha but everyone calls me Inu."

Takai was more confused and asked "alright but how come your name is Inuyasha? And what do you mean that you're not fully human?" Inu sighed and asked "if I show you why I'm not fully human do you promise not to freak out?" Takai nodded as Inu removed his hat to reveal his dog ears. Takai looked at Inu's ears and asked "are those real?" Inu made his ears twitch to show the boy that they were real. Takai was in shock and said "cool ears dude!" Inu was now the one in shock and said "what?"

Takai smiled as he said "your ears are cool no one here had dog ears it's just so cool so what are you anyway?" Inu scratched the back of his head and said "I'm not really sure but I'm guessing that I'm part dog something... but I think it sucks." Takai asked "how can it suck?" Inu looked out to see the city and said "well I'm the only one like this my mom is normal and I'm not I have super human speed and strength and great sense of smell and sight. I have sharp claws and fangs that could rip through anything."

Takai looked at the confused Inu and said "so I'd love to have that kind of abilities I would use them to help people." Inu only smiled and said "you know what I think your the only person besides my mom, uncle and grandmother to not freak out by how I appear. To me it's both great and strange." "What do you mean by great and strange?" Asked a confused Takai. Inu smiled as he said "well I'm glad that someone hasn't freaked out and confused that you didn't freak out the only other thing I'm glad is that you haven't tried to-"

He was cut off by the feeling of someone rubbing his ears. When he looked he saw Takai rubbing his ears as he said "I guess I spoke too soon." Takai saw the angry look on Inu's face and stepped back saying "sorry..." Inu sighed and said "no problem everyone in my family rubs my ears. Mostly my mom." Takai asked in a calm tone "what about your dad?" Inu sighed and said in a depressed tone "I don't know I've never met him after I was born he just disappeared like he was never around to begin with."

Takai heard the hurt tone in his voice and said "I'm sorry... But I'll make it up to you I'll be your first friend here how does that sound?" Inu only smiled and said "alright that sounds great it'd be nice to have a friend for a change. On one condition though." Takai asked with a puzzled look "alright what is it?" Inu gave him a death/calm look and said "you mustn't tell anyone alright I wasn't even suppose to show anyone my ears if my mom finds out I'm dead!"

Takai laughed nervously and said "that sounds fair I get a new friend who not human and I have to keep what you are a secret." Inu smiled and said "well at least I have a new friend now huh..." Takai nodded as they both laughed.

End of Flash Back

Inu felt someone shaking him a bit which caused him to wake up. When he woke up he saw someone that looked like his mom but had pale skin and her black hair was longer and pulled back by a ribbon. Her kimono told him that she was a priestess. He stood up and asked "who are you priestess?" The Priestess said with a smile "I'm Kikyo who are you and why are you at this tree?"

Inu looked at the tree and said "well my name's Inuyasha and I was here because being at this tree calms me down almost like I can feel it's power calming my soul strange isn't?" Kikyo smiled and asked "so your named after your father who would have guessed that Kagome would name you Inuyasha." Inu turned to face Kikyo and asked "how do you know my parents?!"

Kikyo could only smile and said "your father and I were once in love until I died and pinned him to that tree your mother who's my reincarnation broke the spell and freed him. After awhile I was brought back I only came here to bring you a present from your father and from me something to tell you where the Shikon Jewel is." Inu was shocked and asked "what did my father give you to give me and how did you get it?!" Kikyo gave Inu something wrapped in cloth and said "you're father gave this to me and told me that when I found you to hand it to you it's known as Seiryuujin(meaning Growing Dragon Blade).

This sword was created by the fangs of dragons it's power can only be used by a someone of demon and miko blood. Which means you are the only one to use it no one else will be able to use it's power but you Inuyasha." Inu un wrapped the cloth to reveal a sword kind of like the Tessaiga but has a green handle and the sheath was made of dragon scales. He was in aw as he looked at his sword and asked "alright what was the thing you wanted to tell me?"

Kikyo looked at Inu and said in a calm tone "the Shikon Jewel is back once more it was destroyed but it was reborn in the heart of a kind hearted demon." Inu was confused and asked "alright who's this kind hearted demon?" Kikyo smiled and said "you'll see I can tell you this that the jewel is closer than you think and that if it was ever removed from that demon's heart than that demon would die." Inu was now in shock and asked "what do you mean by that?"

Kikyo sighed and said "the jewel is inside that demon's heart if it was ever removed than that demon would die cause without that jewel than he's no more the jewel is almost as if it was his heart and if it's not there than he'd surly die." Inu was in more shock and asked "do you know where my father is at all?" Kikyo sadly said "he was captured and sealed somewhere that is all I know...

Inu was full of rage and asked "do you know how he was captured?!" Kikyo sighed and said "yes I was here when it happened. I hid in the bush's as I saw Inuyasha and Kagome come out here to this very spot. He held you in his arms looking happy more happier than he's ever been I knew that he wouldn't go with me so I left him alone but then him and your mother were trying to pick a name for you and had a trouble time choosing than someone appeared.

A demon that everyone thought was dead appeared in front of them. Your father was in shock and told Kagome to run. So he gave you to her and she ran not wanting to lose you she was planning to come back after she left you at her home but after she jumped into the well she couldn't come back I felt the well seal itself up since the jewel was gone.

So Inuyasha fought on his own against Naraku but Naraku somehow defeated your father somehow your father's power was drained by Naraku and Inuyasha was too weak to fight anymore but Naraku was also after the Tessaiga but before he could get it Inuyasha made it disappear no where to be found so Naraku captured him and sealed him up somewhere. Ever since then Naraku has been looking for the jewel but never found it. Now he thinks that you know who has it." Inu yelled **"YOU TOLD ME!!"**

Kikyo sighed and said "no I only told you a riddle you don't know where it is but in the heart of a kind demon that's closer than you think now I will leave. I did what I came to do..." Inu was about to ask her something until he felt a great pain in his chest. He knew this wasn't normal pain it was too great for him so he past out thinking _"why am I feeling this pain I was so full of rage than all of a sudden I just felt this pain... why?"_


	4. Inu Meets Koga and Hana

Inu was in a deep sleep. Thinking about why he felt the pain in his chest. He couldn't remember it very well but he does remember that one time a few years ago. It was all like a dream to him. He remembered that he was in a fight to protect this girl from being kidnapped and fought to keep her safe. He fought will all his might until he felt someone club him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and all he could hear were the voices of the man that he was fighting. He could hear the girl's screams and than all he could remember was when he came around he found himself covered in blood and saw the girl out like a light.

She wasn't scared anymore. It was almost as if she was at peace. She must have heard parts of the fight from when she had fallen asleep at some time ago. He didn't remember what happened at all but he also noticed that the man was dead along with the man that tried to knock him out. He walked to the girl and carried her to her home. He found it very easily since he could follow her scent even though it was raining that day. He just couldn't remember that fight at all.

Than he could feel himself being pulled out of his slumber and being woken up by something purring. When he woke up he found a little cat sleeping next to him. The cat had two tails and it was white with black on it's ears and paws and two black strips on it's tails. He sat up and looked at the cat and thought _"what kind of cat is it?"_Than he saw Miroku come in and asked "Miroku how'd I get here?"

Miroku smiled as he said "Kirara brought you here she found you on the ground by the sacred tree and gave you to Sango to see how you fainted." Inu was now confused and asked "who's Kirara and where is she?" Miroku pointed at the twin tailed cat and said "she's right next to you I know she may not look it but trust me she brought you here all by herself." Inu looked at the waking demon cat and saw that she had red eyes.

He was a little confused at how such a little cat could carry him all the way here all by herself. So he picked Kirara up and placed her on his lap and started to pet her. Miroku was a little shocked and asked "are you petting Kirara?" Inu smiled and said "yeah I think she's cute." Miroku was in more shock and said "well I can see that you may look like Inuyasha but you are more like Kagome."

Inu chuckled as he said "well in a way I can understand animals more than people I don't know why but maybe it's because I can relate to them... Maybe it's because I'm part dog demon." Miroku could only smile as he asked "oh by the way how did you come across this sword?" Miroku held up the sword that Inu had received from Kikyo who received it from his father. Inu said "well a woman named Kikyo gave it to me she told me that my father gave it to her to give it to me. She also told me that he was sealed somewhere and the where abouts of the Shikon Jewel. She told me that it is in the heart of a kind hearted demon. I don't know who he is though."

Miroku sighed and said "well at least you have a lead right? Not to mention a new weapon." Inu could only smile as he got up and walked outside with his sword. As he was about to leave the hut he was stopped by Sango who was holding something. He asked "Sango what's that?" Sango smiled as she said "this is something that Inuyasha wanted to give to you when you were older he made it before you were born." She handed him a red kimono.

He held it up and it was just his size as Sango said "it's made of the hair of the fire rat it has the greatest protection ever you'll find out what I mean." He could only smile as he went back into the hut and when he came out it was like Inuyasha never left. Inu looked like a mini Inuyasha but with the two black stripes in his hair. Inu smiled at his kimono and said "thanks Sango... I'll give my new kimono a try while I give my new sword a test run as well! See ya later!!"

Than without notice Inu was long gone. As Sango thought _"in many ways he acts like Kagome in other ways he acts like Inuyasha..."_Inu had arrived in the forest just in time to see a girl around his age running for her life. She was being chased by a wolf demon. Inu didn't think twice he ran to the girl and stopped the wolf demon. The wolf demon had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail he had sky blue eyes and wore fur clothing. Inu could only think _"wow this guy has strange taest in clothing."_

The wolf demon asked "who the hell are you? Huh your scent it's familiar?" Inu calmly said "my name is Inuyasha and I've never met you before in my life." The wolf demon was full of rage and said "how dare you not remember me mutt!!" Inu was taken back and said with rage "what... did... you... just... call me?" The wolf demon said with a smirk "you heard me I called you a mutt after all that's what I always called you. By the way how's Kagome?" Inu blinked a few times and asked "how do you know her? Besides like I'm going to tell you! Now tell me wolf why were you chasing this girl?"

The wolf demon grunted and said "fine I know Kagome because she's my woman and I'm Koga leader of the wolf tribe and the reason why I was chasing her is because she has great power for a human that is not understandable and by the elders I was ordered to kill her." Inu was full of rage as he said "alright first of all Kagome isn't your woman second of all you'll have to get past me first before I let you lay one finger on this girl!" Koga sighed as he said "come on Inuyasha even you know that Kagome would chose me and not you!"

Inu was getting annoyed by this Koga guy and said "alright I'll explain things to you first off all I'm not into Kagome that way because she's my mother second of all she'll never be your woman." Koga blinked and said "what do you mean she's your mother?" Inu sighed and said "lets see oh I know because I'm nothing like my father I only look like him only I have two black streaks in my hair that's at the back in other words she'll never and I'll repeat NEVER become your woman so find another one got that you mangy wolf!" Than Inu grabbed his sword and noticed that it was a dumb rusty blade.

He was annoyed and said "oh yeah old man give me a freaking sword that can't even cut freaking paper!!" Koga laughed at Inu's sword as he said "what kind of sword is that?!" Inu didn't know what to do until he head a voice saying _"use this sword to protect the lives of humans as did I and as my father..."_Inu was confused he knew he heard that voice before he thought _"that voice it has to be my father's... To protect the lives of humans..."_ He looked at the girl and said with a smile "don't worry I'll protect you with my life!"

Than he felt something pulsing in his hand. He looked at his sword and felt it pulsing like a heart. Inu couldn't help but look amazed as he thought _"it's pulsing like a heart almost as if it's alive this doesn't make any sense but if my father wanted me to have this sword than I'll use it to protect people!"_Than his sword transformed into a large jagged blade. Amazed by it's size it was very light to Inu. He could feel it's power flowing around the blade and knew why his father gave him the sword to protect! Inu held out the blade and stared at Koga with fire burning in his eyes.

Koga stared at Inu and said "now I see it you have both Kagome's and the mutt's fire in your eyes now I can see that she chosed that mutt over me who'd have thought. Oh well I'll take my rage out on you since I can't find the mutt." Then Koga charged at Inu with his clawed hands to only miss as he saw that Inu had grabbed the girl with his free hand and landed in a near by tree. He told her to stay here so he could fight without letting harm come to her. He landed and he held the blade over his shoulder saying "you ready to fight wolf?"

Koga could only smirked as he said "just because you're Kagome's kid doesn't mean that I won't go easy on you!" Inu could only smile and said "who ever said I wanted it easy? I'm going to give it my all to fight you I've heard some stories about you from my mom she told me that there was this guy that wouldn't leave her alone or get the hint that she was in love with someone else I guess she meant you and was talking about how she was in love with my father. Can't you believe that you lost to my father can you?"

Koga was speechless as Inu said "what's the matter wolf cat got your toungh?" Koga was more raged than before as he charged at Inu. Inu of course could only smile. He dodged all of Koga's punches and kicks while he held his sword over his shoulders. Koga stopped and Inu sighed as he said "so this is what the all mighty leader of the wolf tribe has? What a shame I was expecting more of a challenge but I guess not." Koga charged at Inu but as he charged time seemed to have stopped for Inu.

He didn't get what was going on until he heard a new voice. It was different than before and it sounded like it was coming from inside of him. It said "boy you must calm down and feel the heat of the battle the heat coming from you and your opponent and combined will create the Secret Flame. It's power is just as strong as the Wind Scar. Depending on how much power you want to use the stronger the attack. But you must be careful if you use too much power without experience than you could die." Than time seemed to have returned again and Inu jumped over Koga and said "hey wolf want to try my new attack with my new sword!"

Than the blade shined of a pure fire red. Inu was even more amazed by his sword and yelled out **"SECRET FLAME!!"**Than Inu slashed his blade in the air and a blade made of a pure fire came at Koga and hit him. Koga was so badly hurt just from one hit and said "I'll be back mutt one day I'll get you back for this!!" Than Koga ran off and Inu put his sword away and thought _"who's voice was that? It almost sounded like my own but it was slightly different? I wonder why?"_

Than he heard the girl coming down from the tree and heard her walking toward him. She said "thank you for saving me..." He faced her and saw that she had long black/brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a fighting kimono. It was almost like his but it was blue and it matched her eyes. Only one word came to his mind _"beautieful..."_She could only smile as she said "I'm Hana what about you?" He shook himself out of his trance and said "I'm Inuyasha but everyone calls me Inu for short."

She could only smile and said "alright Inu um do you know where I could find the son of the great half demon and priestess?" Inu said in a calm tone "well the only son around here that's related to a half demon and a priestess is me..." She looked him over and said "oh I see it now I need your help." He nodded and said "alright but before we talk you should get your wounds looked at Sango will tend to your wound would you like help to walk or would you be alright on walking your self?" She smiled and said "thank you for the offer but I can manage." He nodded as they walked toward the village.

**ok I was asked by someone to give a little preview on the next chapter so here's a paragraph of the next chapter**

He looked at her and asked "something wrong?" She moved his bangs from his head and saw something... It was the shape of a creasent moon. Hana asked "what's that?" He moved her hand and said "it's my birth mark I grow my bangs to cover it I don't like a lot of people looking at it." She smiled and said "alright Inu." They started to walk again until Inu heard something comming. Inu calmly said "Hana I sense a demon comming I need you to head to the village."


	5. Inu the Reincarnation of who?

While they walked they've been talking about themselves. Inu asked "so your saying that when you were on this walk that you found this strange painting that looks almost like me and it has this strange aura about it?" Hana nodded and said "I have a feeling that it's some kind of seal and someone is sealed inside it. Of course I thought maybe I was just imagining things until I heard a voice telling me to come and find the son of the half demon known as Inuyasha and the priestess known as Kagome."

Inu looked at Hana with surprise and said "those are my parents!" Hana saw the look on Inu's face and kind of laughed. He looked at her and asked "what's funny?" Hana looked at him and said "your face it was funny the way you looked at me I thought it was kind of cute." As soon as Inu heard the word cute he blushed and when he blushed Hana looked at him with a wondering look on her face.

He looked at her and asked "something wrong?" She moved his bangs from his head and saw something... It was the shape of a crescent moon. Hana asked "what's that?" He moved her hand and said "it's my birth mark I grow my bangs to cover it I don't like a lot of people looking at it." She smiled and said "alright Inu." They started to walk again until Inu heard something coming. Inu calmly said "Hana I sense a demon coming I need you to head to the village.

Look for a monk, demon slayer and a fox demon and bring them here I'll handle this demon. Go NOW!!" Than Hana ran off toward the village leaving Inu in a battle stance. Inu waited for the demon to appear but nothing. He yelled **"COME OUT DEMON I KNOW YOUR THERE!!"**

Than as he said that a tall man wearing a white kimono, long silver hair gold eyes pointed ears and two purple strips on each side of his face. But what puzzled Inu the most was that he had the same crescent moon on his forehead but his looked like it was painted on cause it's blue. Inu asked "who are you? What do you want?" The man said in a cold tone "my name is Sesshumaru and I'm here for a fight." Inu growled and said "why would you want to fight someone you don't even know?"

Sesshumaru coldly said "I know who you are you're my half-breed brothers son and something else that even I don't understand." Inu growled even more and said "what are you talking about? My father is your brother?! Your my uncle?!" Sesshumaru nodded and said "I want to test your power."

Inu grabbed his sword and said "alright bring it on!" Than Inu charged at Sesshumaru with his sword. Sesshumaru didn't even move. He took the hit but nothing happened. Inu was in shock and said "why didn't it work?" Sesshumaru said in the same tone "your sword isn't protecting a human so it has no effect." Inu threw his sword and said "fine I won't use my sword I'll use my bare hands!" Than Inu threw a punch at Sesshumaru so fast that he didn't have time to move.

Inu charged at Sesshumaru again and gave him a kick under the chin sending him high in the sky. Sesshumaru landed on the ground and looked at Inu as he said "well you fight like a true demon interesting." Inu could only smirk as he said "I should after all I am the best at every weaponry, speed, strength and marshal arts. I'm the best of the best." Sesshumaru could only smirk at the half demon and said "well this should be fun..." Than Sesshumaru charged at Inu and grabbed him by the neck. Inu grabbed Sesshumaru's hand trying to loosen his grip but it was getting harder for him to breath. Sesshumaru calmly said "the best of the best I think not!"

Than Sesshumaru saw the boy's hands go down and said "given up?" Then there was a voice saying "it's been too long Sesshumaru." Sesshumaru was confused and looked around saying "father?" Then he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked at his hand and saw that Inu's claws were in his hand. So he dropped Inu and watched Inu slowly stand up. As Inu slowly stood up the black strips in his hair disappeared and the crescent moon on his head turned blue and two blue strips appeared on his face. Inu looked up at Sesshumaru with calm looking eyes and said "it's been too long Sesshumaru."

Sesshumaru was in both shock and confusion and said "but how? You died along time ago!" Inu calmly said "true but Inuyasha's son in my reincarnation and I thought you heard that I'd be reincarnated in my first born grandson." Sesshumaru calmly said "I know I just didn't expect that to be true who would thought that the great InuTashino would be reincarnated in Inuyasha's son." InuTashino/Inu said "yes this young man is destined for many things and he'll take over the western lands once Naraku is dead."

Sesshumaru said with a bit of rage "your going to give him the western lands!! Why would you do that?" InuTashino/Inu said "because since he's my reincarnation he gets the Western lands as it was said would happen that I would return for the lands." Sesshumaru calmly said "you do have a point there father Inuyasha is lucky to have a strong son while me on the other hand only have daughters." InuTashino/Inu chuckled as he said "you should be happy after all you married that girl Rin and your happy. After all you do love your daughters." Sesshumaru nodded and said "I should be going father I'm sure that we'll meet again but tell me one thing. Does he know that you and him are one and the same?"

InuTashino/Inu shook his head and said "no and I'm not going to tell him until the time is right he'll know." Sesshumaru turned around and walked away. As soon as he left Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Hana appeared right behind him. Miroku said "Inu is everything alright?" There was no responds and Sango said "Inu is something wrong?" When InuTashino/Inu turned around everyone gasped. Shippo asked "your not Inu!" InuTashino/Inu calmly said "in a way your right and wrong young fox demon." Shippo asked "what do you mean by that?"

InuTashino/Inu responds with the same tone "Inuyasha and me are one and the same for he's my reincarnation." Miroku asked "are you the spirit of Inuyasha's father?" He nodded as he said "it's true monk I see that you have known this the whole time and yet you never told him." Miroku nodded and said "I had a feeling that he didn't know and had to find out on his own." Sango asked "so when you take control does that mean that he won't remember anything that you did or say?" He nodded and said "but this is the first time that I was able to have some control since that one time that he lost control."

Shippo asked "what do you mean?" InuTashino/Inu responds with a calm yet sad tone "a few years ago he found this girl being attacked. He wanted to help so he fought the men that were attacking her. He managed to hold them off for a while until one of them whacked him in the back of the head. Than when he heard the girl scream he transformed when he transforms into his full demon form he look like me but with red eyes and his claws and fangs grow longer and thinker and kills for fun. Once he killed the one man I managed to gain some control but they couldn't tell the difference in our voice so I told him that if he left I'd spare his life.

He regained control but had no memory of what happened so he brought her home and lucky for him that it was raining so the blood washed off of him when he brought her home." Everyone was in shock. Shippo said "so even Inu doesn't have control over his demon blood." He nodded and Hana said "can Inu return to normal at all?" InuTashino froze which puzzled everyone. Sango asked "what's wrong?" Miroku said in a calm tone "Inu is trying to gain control over his body he doesn't know what's going on but he's trying to get control."

Than all of the marking on Inu's face disappeared and the crescent moon on his forehead returned to being a normal birth mark and his hair got it's two black streaks back. Hana ran to Inu and asked "are you alright?" He looked at Hana with blank eyes and he fainted.

Hana asked "what's wrong with him?" Sango said "he's worn out from trying to gain control he'll be fine he just needs some rest is all." Than Kirara transformed into a large demon cat with razor sharp teeth and walked toward Inu. Sango placed Inu on Kirara and she started to walk toward the village and Hana grabbed Inu's sword and ran after them.


	6. Inu is all alone now

When they got back to the village they left Inu in the hut for some need rest. Hana asked "so who is this InuTashino guy?" Miroku said with a calm tone "InuTashino was the leader of the western lands and is Inu's grandfather. I never expected that Inu would be his reincarnation." Hana looked at the hut and said "I see so that birth mark on his forehead tells people that he's InuTashino's reincarnation?"

Sango nodded and then they saw Inu coming out of the hut. Shippo asked "Inu what are you doing? you should be resting!" Inu calmly said "I know this might sound strange but I have a bad feeling. I can feel my heart being crushed and it's happening in my time." Than Inu smelled something coming from the well and he didn't like that smell. The smell was blood and it was fresh too.

Inu started to run toward the well saying "I'll be back I have to check something!" Than he ran even faster more than he's ever ran before hoping that his nose was wrong for a change cause this blood was his uncles. He arrived at the well and jumped in and a strange light appeared and he was on the other side of the well. He jumped up and ran out of the well house and he was in shock.

There on the ground were the bodies of his uncle Sota and his grandmother. He looked at the body of the woman with short brown hair but he couldn't tell what she was wearing since she's covered in blood. He ran to the woman and said "grandma! Grandma wake up!" Than he heard a groan so he ran to his uncle and said "Uncle Sota what happened?!" Sota slowly opened his eyes and weakly said "a demon with red eyes in a strange purple kimono he had long brown hair.

He said that he was looking for you and your mother." Inu saw that Sota was dying and said "hang on Uncle Sota every thing's going to be alright we'll get you to a doctor." Sota coughed blood and said "no I don't have much time after you left I was able to hold him off but I just couldn't hold it any longer so he attacked us now he's after Kagome you have to get to her Inu." Inu didn't know what to do and said "Uncle I'm going to save you don't worry and I'll save mom."

Sota smiled as he said "you're just like your father brave, determined and willing to save Kagome." Inu was about to say something until Sota cut him off by saying "good luck Inuyasha..." Than Sota closed his eyes and Inu quietly said "Uncle Sota I'll avenge you no matter what!" Than Inu ran off in the streets and toward his house. On the way he noticed more bodies on the ground he could smell that death is all over this place.

He was hopping that he wasn't too late to save his mom. When he reached his house he saw a man with long brown hair blood red eyes and he was wearing a purple kimono and he was holding Kagome by the neck. Inu yelled **"MOM!! LET HER GO!!"**The man said "I will when I have you tell me something how do you have this much power and never knew how to use it?" Inu was confused and asked "what are you talking about!? And who are you?!"

The man said "my name is Naraku. Now Kagome are you going to tell your son about his true power?" Inu was confused and asked "what is he talking about mom?" Kagome was still gasping for air and said "Inu you have the same power of me and your father but you also have the power of your grandfather the great dog demon of the western lands." Inu was even more confused and said "Naraku drop her and fight me I'll kill you for what you did! You took my father! You killed my uncle and grandma now you try to kill my mom I'll KILL YOU!!"

Than Inu charged at Naraku with his bare hands and yelled **"SACRED CLAWS!!"**Than his claws started to glow a strange red light and he hit Naraku's chest. Naraku screamed out in pain and said "you'll pay for that half-breed!!" Than Naraku grew a blade out of his hand and he stabbed Kagome in the chest. Inu's eyes grew dim as he saw that happen. His mind stopped working it was like time had stopped. He could hear something saying _"kill... kill everyone and everything..."_

Than Inu's body started to pulse and with every passing pulse it got faster. His gold eyes turned blood red. The crescent moon on his head turned blue and the stripes appeared on his face. His fangs and claws grew longer and thik and he doubled in size. He looked more ripped than before and more deadly. He growled at Naraku and charged at him with his claws. Naraku was impressed and said "so you can also transform like your father." Inu could only growl and his growl was dark enough to give any one a chill even Sesshumaru.

Naraku laughed and said "I see even you can't control your demon blood! No wonder how I was able to steal the Shikon Jewel from you in the past." Kagome looked at her son and weakly said "Inu don't lose yourself this isn't you." Inu looked at his mom and said "mom..." Than he returned to normal and said "Naraku what are you talking about?"

Naraku laughed again and said "in the past I was able to steal the jewel from you your the key to where it is! And once I take it from you again I'll give it to my past self so he can kill your father right then and there." Inu growled once more and said "I'll never give it to you even if I knew where it was!!" Than he grabbed his sword and yelled **"SACRED FLAME!!" **Than Naraku was engulfed in flame and he disappeared. Inu ran to Kagome and held her in his arms saying "mom every thing's going to be alright now! Naraku's gone!"

Kagome weakly smiled and said "no he's still alive I'm sorry Inu. I should have told you about your father from the start. Right after your first sentence." Inu asked "what was my first sentence?" She smiled as she said "you said "mommy where's daddy?" Inu smiled and said "even then I wanted to know dad." Kagome nodded as she said "Inu this Naraku was able to live for so long cause he somehow got the Shikon Jewel how I don't know but you must protect it as soon as you find it. If you kill Naraku in the past than this will never happen."

Inu smiled weakly and said "mom stop talking and save your strength you're going to be alright." Kagome coughed blood and said "no I'm not going to make it Inu. You must kill Naraku in the past and this will never happen and you must find your father he can help you kill Naraku." Inu sadly said "but mom I don't even know what he looks like everyone tells me that I look like him and you." Kagome smiled as she grabbed a picture. She handed it to Inu and said "on the day you were born I taught Miroku how to use a camera and he took the picture with me, you and your father." Inu was fighting back his tears as he could feel his mother slowly fading away and said "mom please don't talk like this! We're going to find dad!"

Kagome could only smile as she closed her eyes. She slowly said "I'm so proud of you Inuyasha and I'll always will be proud of you." Once her eyes were closed he screamed **"MOM!!"**Inu stood up and started to walk back toward the well. On his walk he smelled someone and knew who it was. He ran so fast that he was a red/silver blur and he found the person he smelled and was slightly glad that he was still alive. Inu knelt to him and said "Takai are you alright?" Takai looked at Inu and said "yeah I'm fine. Inu where were you!?

Inu said "I'll explain later but it's not safe here anymore lets go." Than Inu and Takai started to walk toward the well house. On the way Takai asked "Inu where did you get that kimono?" Inu calmly said "it was a gift from my father... before he disappeared." Takai asked "so Inu where's your mom?" Inu didn't respond and kept walking. Once they got to the well house Takai asked "Inu what are we doing here?" Inu pushed Takai in the well and jumped in after him. Once they got out Takai was in aw. Takai asked "Inu where are we?" Inu said "we're in the Feudal era you go on ahead I'm going to stay here." Takai asked "Inu what's wrong?"

Inu looked away and said "nothings wrong I'm fine!" Than there was a voice saying "Inu!!" Takai turned around and when he saw Shippo he was in a little bit of shock. Shippo asked "hey Inu!" Than he saw Takai and said "hello you must be a friend of Inu I'm Shippo." Takai shaked Shippo's hand and said "nice to meet you." Shippo asked "Inu? What's the matter? Your acting like you lost everything?" Than Shippo smelled tears and said "Inu are you crying?"

Takai was confused and said "that's imposable I've known Inu for years and I've never seen him cry once!" Inu faced them and they both couldn't believe what they were seeing. They saw tears in Inu's eyes. Inu said "I did lose everything Shippo." Shippo and Takai were both confused and they both asked "what are you talking about?" Inu turned away and said "my grandma was found dead by the time I got there. My uncle was close to death when I found him and my mom was killed right in front of me. I held her in my arms and watched her die! I lost everything!"

Shippo saw Inu burst into tears and said "Kagome's dead? That can't be possible." Inu said "it's true Shippo! She's dead! Naraku killed her!" Shippo froze and said "what?" Inu said "Naraku killed her it turns out that he grabbed the jewel from this time and lived than when he had the chance he killed my family. Mom told me that if I can kill Naraku in this time than I can save her. But I don't know if that can be done. You can't change the course of history."

Shippo calmly said "you can it is possible one time when a demon appeared he caused a change in the time flow. In your time it was going to snow forever but your mother and father stopped it and the snowing stopped. You can change the flow of time." Inu look up at Shippo and said "so what I just lost my mom! How can I find and protect the jewel if I couldn't even save her!"

Shippo slapped Inu across the face and said "snap out of it Inu! Your father and your mother wouldn't want to see you like this! They never gave up no matter how bad a fight seemed! Are you sure that your their son!?"

Inu stood up and thought _"he's right mom never gave up and from hearing all the stories about my father he never did either. He's right I can't give up! I have to stop beating myself up and stop that from happening!"_ He looked at his friends and said "thanks I need that."

Shippo smiled and said "alright we should head to the village I'm sure that Sango and Miroku can tend to those wounds and we can start on our journey!" Inu nodded and looked at the picture of his parents thinking _"don't worry mom I'll find dad and we'll save everyone in the future and kill Naraku once and for all!"_


	7. Inu's pride

Once Inu, Shippo and Takai arrived at the hut everyone looked at Inu with a worried look on his face. Sango asked "Inu what's wrong?" Inu didn't respond which made Sango worry. Shippo calmly said "Sango... Kagome died." Sango gasped and asked "Inu... did you see that happen?" Inu could only nod and said "once I've healed I'm going to find my father alone."

Hana said "Inu you have to let us come with you I'm the only one who knows where that painting is." Inu stood up and said "I can't risk letting anyone else getting hurt! This is my burden to carry no one else's." Takai said with some concern "Inu you have to let us help you after all I'm not going to stay here and let you have all the fun." Inu looked away and said "well too bad your staying here and I'm not letting you come with me understand!" **"INUYASHA HIGURASHI!!"**Yelled a very angry Sango.

Inu thought _"uh oh she said my full name this can't be good."_He looked at the mad demon slayer and listened to what she said "you have too much pride just like your father! Inuyasha would let us help him because we didn't take no for an answer so you should swallow your pride like he did and let them come to help you!!" Takai asked "um why were you talking to the third person?" Miroku said "she did that because Inu was named after his father."

Takai looked at his best friend and said "well that does make sense. I never knew that he was named after his father." Miroku said with a calm tone "neither did he until Shippo told him. As soon as we saw him we knew right a way that Inu was Inuyasha's and Kagome's son." Takai asked "ok I can understand that Kagome is a really nice person but how did she get here before and why didn't ever come back?" Sango said with a calm tone "well after Inuyasha disappeared Kagome ran into the well with Inu but after she left the well sealed up. How Inu was able to reopen the well it's hard to say."

Inu looked away and said "why did this have to happen? I guess it was a bad idea for me to even come here in he first place as soon as I heard the my father disappeared I should have went back to the well and never come back than maybe everyone would still be alive. It's my fault that they're dead." Everyone was getting tired of Inu's attitude. Shippo said "Inu will you just stop talking like this I thought that slap I gave you knocked some sense into you." Inu quietly said "it did it's not just Naraku's fault that my family are dead it's mine if I could find the Shikon Jewel and use it than maybe I can save her."

Everyone but Takai and Hana gasped. Shippo said with rage "are you insane if you take the jewel from the kind hearted demon than you'll kill him or her! Are you willing to take someone's life to revive the dead like that?!" Inu looked down and said quietly "yeah your right I can't do that if I'm going to save my mom and everyone else that's suffered than I should kill Naraku in this time and I'll also free my father and I'll have a real family for a change." Takai calmly said "well than Inu let me help. I know you want a real family more than anything! Come on dude I'm your best friend let me help you for a change!"

Inu calmly sighed as he said "fine but this is pay back for all those times that I saved your butt!" Takai angrily said "I wouldn't have you save my butt if it wasn't for you! You're the one who always got me in the middle of your fights!!" Inu was a little mad now and said "it's not my fault that the teams from every school wanted me out of the picture! They just wanted me injured enough so I couldn't compete!"

Takai yelled "so what it was still your fault that I got involved like that time they kidnapped me just so you would fight them!" Inu sighed in defeat and said "fine alright I admit it was my fault. Happy?" Takai smiled as he said "yup!" Sango was a little confused and asked "what was that all about?" Inu calmly said "well at school I'm the best at everything. Sword fighting, Fighting, archery, track and sports. The teams from schools come to fight me so I couldn't compete since I'm the best of the best.

Than mister damceal in destress here gets himself captured and I have to save his sorry butt." Everyone started to laugh as Takai yelled **"HEY!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!"**

Inu smiled as he said "it is. It's funny cause it's so very true!" Takai started to pout and Inu walked outside. He walked toward the pound thinking about what would happen once Naraku was dead. Where was the Shikon Jewel? Where's his father? How did Naraku get the jewel in his time? How is he the key to he jewel? All those questions ran through his mind but no one could give him an answer. Than he heard foot steps and when he turned around he saw Hana walking toward him. She asked "Inu can I sit with you?" He calmly said "sure I don't mind."

She sat next to Inu and said in a calm yet sweet tone "Inu I know how you feel about losing your family." Inu looked at the pound and said "how could you know how I feel Hana?" She calmly said "because a few years after my mother and father received the painting they died. My big brother's and sister's looked after me and the painting a few days before I left to find you they died right in front of me. So I know how you feel."

Inu looked at Hana and thought _"she does know how I feel. But not all of it. She doesn't know how I feel about her. Like it matters anyway. There's no chance that she could love me anyway. No one could love me for what I am in my time but my family."_ Than he felt something rubbing his ears. He turns to face Hana who was rubbing his ears.

She stopped while saying _"_sorry." He shook his head and said "that's alright I didn't mind that Hana." She looked at his smiling face and asked "um can I rub your ears again?" He nodded with a big and she started to rub his ears. Inu couldn't help but purr to Hana rubbing his ears. He thought _"man how come when everyone else rubs my ears I hate it but when Hana rubs them I purr? This makes no sense? Is it because I love Hana?"_

Hana couldn't help but giggle at Inu's purring and thought _"he's so cute when he's purring! But it's not like I'm the only one to rub his ears right? I mean he must purr when everyone rubs them. Right?"_ She stopped rubbing them and Inu thought _"awwwww why did she stop? Man this is just not my day..."_Hana asked "Inu? What would you do after Naraku's dead?"

Inu didn't know all he could say was "I'm not sure Hana if I survive than I'm going to bring my dad to my mom and she'll be so happy. For as long as I could remember she's always been so sad but she always hid it by a great fake smile. No one could tell that she was sad but I could I could always sense it. I just want her to be happy." Hana smiled as she said "you're so kind Inu. You know you might be the only guy that's my age that cares more for anyone else than yourself."

Inu sighed and said "how can you say that though I mean I would have taken a life just to bring back my mom. I was being selfish." Hana calmly said "you were just confused, sad and angry with yourself you weren't being selfish. I know who you really are Inu. Your a kind person that wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. But in order for you to focus you must let go of the power of your guilt. It wasn't your fault and it never was."

Inu nodded and said in a calm yet happy tone "yeah your right if I'm going to find my father I have to let go of the past and focus on the future. If I kill Naraku here than he won't live through out my time and my mom would have never been murdered!" Hana smiled as she nodded and said "come we should go and prepare for our journey. Shippo, Kirara, Takai and I are coming with you."

Inu could only smile and asked "what about Sango and Miroku?" Hana slightly sighed as she said "they have to protect the village. The priestess named Keade passed away a few years ago and told them to protect the village so they have to stay." Inu nodded and him and Hana stood up and started to walk toward the village getting ready for their journey.


	8. Koga and Strange Behaviour

Hana and Inu walked back to the village and what Inu saw was shocking. He saw Takai throwing a huge boomerang. Inu ran to Takai and asked "yo how did you learn to use and throw something that big?!" Takai looked at Inu with a bit of a smile and said "it turns out that it wasn't a coincidence that Sango and Miroku had the same names as my ancestors. They are my ancestors."

Inu became shocked and said "well I didn't see that one coming." Takai chuckled as he said "I know I never expected to meet my own ancestors! It's just so cool!" Inu sighed as he said "remind me again why we're friends?" Takai laughed as he said "because I was the only one besides your family to not freak out about your ears, eyes and hair colour." Inu laughed as he said "oh yeah. I just never thought that you'd be part demon slayer and part monk."

Takai nodded and he asked "so Inu I notice that you blush when Hana is around. Do you like her?" Inu looked at his friend and said while hitting him on the head "that's none of your business!!" Takai started to rub his head and said "alright jeez! You don't need to hit me!" Shippo came out of the hut and started to laugh as he said "that's just like when Miroku asked Inuyasha if he liked Kagome. He would hit Miroku every time he asked him that." Inu and Takai looked at each other than looking up thinking about how it would go.

in their minds

"So Inuyasha do you like Kagome?" Said a smiling Miroku. A man that looks like Inu said "why do you keep asking me that?" Miroku said "well because you blush when she's around and you protect her the most. So tell me do you like her?" Inuyasha hit Miroku in the head multiply times knocking him out saying "ask me one more time, One more time and I'll make the pain twice as bad!"

Back in real world

Inu and Takai shivered thinking about what Inu's father would have done. Shippo laughed as he said "yeah Inuyasha would have killed Miroku if it wasn't for Kagome and Sango." Inu sighed as he said "alright we know that you two can defend yourselves but what about Hana?" Hana came out of the hut and said "I can handle myself I know some magic spells and some fighting moves."

Inu smiled as he said "alright now that we have that settled how are you too going to keep up with us? I can run faster than you too and so can Shippo?" Sango came out with Kirara in her arms and said "Kirara will carry them for when you start running." Inu looked at Kirara and asked "how is she going to carry them?" Than Sango threw Kirara in the air and she was engulfed by flames.

Once the flames disappeared landed Kirara in her battle form. Inu was in shock as he said "so this is how Kirara was able to carry me those times." Sango nodded with a smile and said "she's my battle partner but she hasn't had a good fight in years I bet that going with you would give her a good time." Inu nodded as he said "I'll be right back I'm going to sneak in my time and grab some supplies."

Everyone nodded and watched as Inu left. They waited a few hours until Inu finally came back with a huge yellow backpack on his back with a huge grin on his face. Takai asked "jeez Inu what did you do pack everything from the store?" Inu calmly said "oh real funny dude I just packed stuff I know we're going to need like food, sleeping bags, some swim suits in case we want to go swimming, stuff in case we get injured from battle and other stuff."

Takai calmly said "man your always prepared." Inu just smiled and said "yup mom always told me to be prepared for everything." Hana looked at the big yellow bag on Inu's back and asked "how can something that size not bother you?" Inu could only smile as he said "this is nothing I can life huge borders and not break a sweat."

Than they were on their way off on their big journey to find Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel. The riddle they received still bothered them. The Shikon Jewel is in the heart of a kind hearted demon. They couldn't tell who the kind hearted demon was. For all they know it could be anyone. No one could figure that riddle out.

After awhile they stopped and made camp for the night. Inu sat down listening to his ipod thinking about the riddle. _"Inside the heart of a kind hearted demon... Who is it? Who is this demon? What did Kikyo mean that he's closer than I think?"_Thought a confused Inu. Than he sat up and looked around to notice that Hana wasn't there. He took out his headphones and asked "where's Hana?" Shippo responds with a calm tone "she went for a walk you didn't notice cause you were listing to that thing."

Inu sighed than he smelled something that he didn't like. He stood up and said "I'll be right back I smell something I'm not sure what it is but it's after Hana." Than without another word Inu ran off. He ran as fast as he could and thought _"I knew it it's that wolf again! What was his name again? Doka? No that wasn't it what was it?"_ Than he found Hana by a few springs just looking at them.

He then notice that the wolf demon was getting closer. Inu yelled **"HANA LOOK OUT!!"**Hana looked at Inu and asked "Inu what's wrong?" He stopped right in front of her and said "I smell that wolf demon again and I came here hoping that you weren't attacked. I'm just glad that I came here before he did." She blushed as she said "you were worried about me?" He nodded and said "why wouldn't I be worried about you?" Than a wolf demon appeared and said "so we meet again mutt."

Inu saw Koga and said "oh it was you again... uh what was your name again?" Koga yelled **"KOGA MY NAME'S KOGA!!"**Inu just smiled and said "oh yeah that's right. I still think you have a strange name though."

Koga was full of more rage and yelled "your going down for that!!" Than Koga threw a kick at Inu but Inu caught his foot and said "do you think that you can beat me? Ha that's a laugh."

Than Inu made his claws glow and it was starting to burn Koga's foot. Koga screamed out in pain and begged "please stop!!" Inu gave Koga a smug look that said 'I don't think so'. Hana saw that look in Inu's eyes and said "please Inu he said to stop!" Inu snapped out of his trance and released Koga while saying "don't ever come back if you know what's good for you."

Koga nodded and ran off with fear. Inu looked at Hana and asked "Hana are you ok?" She nodded and asked "Inu what happened to you? It was like you weren't you anymore?" Inu turned away from Hana and said "I don't know to be honest that's never happened before that I can remember." Hana walked until she was in front of Inu and saw that he was troubled.

She saw it in his eyes that something deep down of him was trying to get out but his heart was holding it back. Hana said "I'm sure that you'll figure it out someday Inu. What ever you did it wasn't you it was something else remember that." He nodded and when Hana turned around she saw a snake and jumped into Inu and they fell into the spring.

When they surfaced Hana turned around and noticed that she was sitting on Inu's lap. She moved off of him and saw that his bangs covered his eyes completely. He calmly asked "uh why did you scream?" She looked away embarrassed and said "I saw a snake and screamed..." He calmly said "so let me get this straight you plan to fight demons and your scared of snakes?" She nodded and he said "you do realise that I can't see you when my bangs are wet right?"

She turned to face him and said "sorry and yes I am scared of snakes alright you got a problem with that?!" He shook his head and said "no everyone has a fear. You shouldn't be ashamed of that." She looked at him and asked "ok mister tough guy what's your worst fear?" Inu calmly said "my worst fears are being alone and losing my loved ones." She saw him get up and saw him squeeze all the water out of his hair. She also sat up and squeezed all of the water out of her cloths. Than she notice that Inu was taking his top off to get all the water out. She blushed and said "uh why did you take your top off Inu?"

He calmly said "well it was too heavy to wear since it's wet I have to let it dry now that all of hte extra water is out. We should head back. On the walk back they were slient. Until Inu asked "Hana...?" She turned to him with a smile and asked "yes Inu?" He calmly asked "is there a reason... why you came with me?" Her smile faded and said "yes... I wanted to help."

He looked away and said "I see... Is there another reason?" Hana didn't know what to say to him she didn't know if he felt the same way about her as she did for him and said "well I uh." They stopped and Inu asked "well?" She sighed and said "well I do have a reason but I just don't know how to say it." Inu looked at her and asked "did you fear me when we first met?" She shook her head and he asked "did you just accept me when we first met?"

She nodded and said "I knew right away that you weren't going to hurt me." He was relieved that she wasn't scared of him and that she accepted him. Than he asked "do you see me as a friend?" She looked at the blushing half demon and said "sort of..." He looked at her and said "what do you mean by sort of?" She looked at him with a big blush and said "well it's hard to say Inu... I see you as well something more."

He blushed even more and said "really?" When she realized that she said that he meant something more to her she was about to run with tears in her eyes. Until she felt someone grab her arm and pulled her close. Out in the bush's were Shippo and Takai. Takai whispered "come on Inu! Kiss her already." Shippo was watching too and said "I know he likes her and I know that she likes him they are made for each other."

Takai nodded and asked "so Inu won't find us?" Shippo nodded and said "as long as I hold this herb than he won't be able to sniff us out." Takai smiled at Shippo's idea and said "I just wish that Inu wasn't so shy." Shippo looked at Takai and said "he's shy?" Takai nodded and said "well he's mostly shy around girls in our time all the girls love him but he just doesn't like them he thinks that no girl would accept him. That's why he fears of being alone." Shippo nodded and said "well lets see if he kiss's her." Back with Hana and Inu.

Inu held Hana close and said "Hana do you really see me as something more?" She nodded and when she looked up she saw something in his eyes that she's never seen before but she couldn't tell what it was. Than she saw that he was leaning closer to her until he kissed her.

She was in shock than she returned the kiss. Takai and Shippo gave each other a high five and they head back to camp. Once Inu knew what he was doing he pulled away and said "sorry..." They both blushed and Inu thought _"I kissed her..."_ Hana thought _"he kissed me... I can't believe it... Does this mean that he likes me?"_ Than they walked back to camp and said nothing the whole time.

Once they got there Inu put his shirt on a tree branch to dry and he sat by the fire. Shippo and Takai came back with some fish and started to cook them. Takai saw the blush on his friend's face and said "what's wrong Inu?" Inu gave Takai a death glare that said ask-and-die. Takai shut up about that and said "well I hope you like fish everyone." Inu looked at the sky and said "huh a new moon."

Shippo almost chocked on his fish and said "well looks like we can't keep going right now." Inu looked at the fox demon and asked "what do you mean by that?" Shippo calmly said "well Inuyasha becomes human on the night of the new moon and his demon aura won't be around for us to find it besides I'm more worried about you." Inu was confused and asked "what do you mean?" Then Inu noticed that everyone was staring at him with shocked expressions on their face's. He asked "what? Is something on my face or something?"

Takai knelt in front of Inu and looked at the side of his head than he looked at Inu's hands than he opened Inu's mouth. Getting annoyed Inu punched his friend in the gut and said "what?! What's wrong with you Takai?!" Takai calmly said "Inu your human." Inu was confused and asked "what do you mean?" Takai grabbed a mirror and when Inu looked into it he noticed that he had human ears, his hair was fully black and he had no claws or fangs. Inu was in shock and said "what happened?!"

Shippo said "half demon like you and your father become humans on certain times for you and Inuyasha you become human on the night of the new moon. Hasn't Kagome told you?" Inu shook his head and said "no she would always make me go to bed at sun set on the night of the new moon... Why didn't she tell me?"

Shippo calmly said "maybe so you don't get confused if she wasn't home since you said she's barley ever home." Inu nodded and said "I guess that does make sense since she never told me about my blood-line. Well I'm heading to bed night everyone." Than Inu grabbed his sleeping bag and went to bed.

A few hours later Inu could hear someone shivering and he saw that it was Hana. He grabbed his robe and placed it on Hana and got an idea. He grabbed a small box from his bag and placed it next to her with a small note inside. He thought _"I hope you'll like it Hana."_ Than he went back to his sleeping bag and went to sleep.


	9. Shattered Heart and Inuyasha's Return

fThe next morning Hana woke up to see that she was wearing Inu's robe and when she turned her head to see a small box. She opened it to see a note that said "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl..."

Hana couldn't help but blush at the comment and when she looked at the necklace it was a gold chain and there was a crescent moon shaped diamond on it. It was the most beautifulest thing she's ever seen. She put the necklace on her neck and she thought that it looked good on her. Than she stood up and walked to Inu trying to wake up the sleeping half demon. "Inu time to wake up!" Said a happy Hana.

Inu mumbled in his sleep "five more minutes mom it's Saturday!" Hana sighed and tried everything to wake him up but nothing worked. She walked to Takai and asked "how can I wake Inu? He's impossible to wake up." Takai chuckled and said "there's only one word that can wake him up." Than he walked up to Inu and yelled **"RAMEN!!"**Inu quickly woke up saying with excitement "where?! Where's the ramen!!"

Than he heard Takai laughing and said "oh yeah laugh it up Takai just remember I'll get you back for this!" Takai stopped laughing and said "well I guess we should find a short cut and get to this shrine to find your father Inu. Hana do you know the quickest way there?" Hana nodded and said "well the quickest way there is through the forest of darkness. Legend has it that who ever goes into the forest will end up being taken over by the darkness but that won't happen to us as far as I know of."

Shippo looked at Inu and was wondering something. Inu saw that Shippo was staring at him and asked "something wrong Shippo?" Shippo shook out of his trance and said "nope nothings wrong lets get ready and we'll be going. Hana are you sure that the forest of darkness is the only short cut?" Hana shook her head and said "nope the forest is the only way to get there faster." Than everyone started to get ready and Hana kept wondering who gave her the necklace.

She just couldn't figure it out. Than she heard a voice asking "Hana are you alright?" She turned around to see a concerned Inu and said with a smile "I'm fine just have a lot on my mind is all." He could only smile and said "well I hope you figure it out soon Hana." She blushed thinking about when he kissed her and asked "Inu what do you think your father is going to be like when we free him from the seal?" Inu looked away and said "well I know he's going to react when he hears that mom died. Than well I don't know."

Hana could hear the sadness in his voice and said "well I'm sure that he's going to be happy to see you." He smiled and said "we should get going." Than they were on the road. After awhile they stopped in front of a dark forest. Shippo asked "so is this the forest of darkness?" Hana nodded and said "well as far as I know we won't be affected but we should be careful."

Everyone nodded and they entered the forest. As they walked they felt a powerful demonic aura. It was very powerful that it gave even the most evil demon the chills. Everyone kept walking keeping the aura away from them. But Hana sensed something and it was coming from Inu. She turned around to face him and saw that he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked and acted like he hasn't slept in days. Hana asked "Inu are you alright? You don't look so good."

Inu weakly smiled and said "I'm fine. I'll be fine once we get out of here and I can get some rest." Than she saw that he was getting weaker until he passed out. Shippo walked over to him and said "I'll carry him." Than Shippo placed the sleeping half demon on his back and started to walk with the others. After a few minutes Inu weakly said "Shippo... run." Shippo turned his head to face Inu and asked "what do you mean by run Inu?" Inu weakly said again "I need you to run... please..."

Than Shippo felt great pain in his arm. He dropped Inu and fell to the ground. Inu landed on the ground and he had transformed into his demon form again. Everyone was shocked to see that the lovable half demon transformed. Takai asked "what happened to Inu?" Shippo slowly stoop up and said "it's the forest it must have felt the guilt in his heart. He still feels responsible for Kagome being murdered. He hasn't forgiven himself and because of that the forest went for him."

Hana looked at Inu and saw his blood red eyes that were full of evil and the desire to kill. She didn't like those eyes she wanted to see the warmth of his gold eyes. Takai asked "how are we going to get him to return to normal?" Shippo sighed as he said "well with his father he had his sword to keep his demon blood at bay but since it's this forest and he still has the sword with him I'd say that we can't do a thing." Everyone just stared at Inu and they started to run for their lives.

Inu chased them with his claws trying to get one of them. But his mind was telling him to leave them alone but he just didn't have the strength to fight it, he was too weak to fight it. Than Hana tripped over something and she turned to face Inu. Inu held his hand up and gave her a dark smile. Hana was scared out of her mind saying with fear "Inu you have to snap out of it please. I know the real you. Someone who wouldn't harm anyone. A person with a kind heart." Inu was about to strike until he saw the necklace. He froze as soon as he saw it. Shippo and Takai both saw this. Takai asked "why did he stop?"

Shippo responds with a calm tone "well by the looks of it Inu must be fighting it with all his might. Something must have triggered it." Hana saw Inu's eyes trying to return to normal. She said "Inu are you in there?" He stepped back placing his hands on his head growling. Hana stood up and walking closer to him. Inu kept fighting his inner demon than he felt someone giving him an embrace. He opened his red eyes to see Hana clinging to him. She pleaded "please Inu return to normal PLEASE!!"

Than Inu returned to normal and he fell. Hana knelt to him and looked at his sleeping face. Shippo and Takai walked up to them and Shippo asked "how did he return to normal?" Hana didn't know how to answer his question. Takai saw the necklace and said "Hana how did you get that?" "I found it by my head when I woke up why?" Asked a confused Hana. Takai responds with a calm tone "well in our time Inu worked on a necklace in metal shop when he was done he showed me and he told me that he'd give it to someone that treated him like a normal person."

Hana gave Inu a sad look and said "Inu can you hear us?" There was no responds and Kirara transformed and she carried Inu since Shippo was hurt and couldn't carry him. A few hours later they were out of the forest. Hana was worried about Inu. He hasn't woken up yet. She couldn't help but worry. Takai asked "Shippo why hasn't Inu woken up yet I'm getting worried." Shippo sighed as he said "I don't know maybe there was some damage done to him that I can't tell but maybe Hana can." Takai looked at Hana and asked "Hana can you tell what's wrong with Inu?"

She looked at Inu and said "well it feels like his heart was shattered." Shippo and Takai went into shock. Takai asked "what do you mean?!" Hana calmly said "well he was still feeling the guilt from when he lost his family and when he tried to kill us I guess it just shattered his heart I'm guessing at this point that nothing can reach him." Takai said "well maybe you can reach him?" Hana looked down and said "I don't know. It's really hard to say if anything can reach him." Shippo said with a calm tone "why don't you give it a try?" They stopped and Hana asked with a calm tone "Inu can you hear me?"

Than she saw him slowly opening his eyes. But when she saw his eyes she noticed that they were blank. There was no life in them at all. Takai asked "Inu are you alright?" He didn't respond and Hana asked "Inu are you alright?" He still didn't respond but all he did was stare at Hana with his lifeless looking eyes. Shippo sighed with re leaf as he said "well at least we know he's still alive but too bad that he won't respond to anything."

They started to walk again with frowns all around. They all hopped that Inu would return to his normal happy self. But that might just be wishful thinking. After awhile they reached the shrine and walked in. Once they got in Kirara placed Inu by the wall and they all looked at the painting and they were shocked.(well not Hana and Inu)

When they looked at the painting. Right away they knew who it was. In the painting was a man wearing a bright red kimono. He also had long silver hair and gold eyes and he had a sword around his waist. Everyone looked at Inu than at the painting.

Shippo was in a great amount of shock and said "yup this is Inuyasha's aura alright I know it from anywhere." Takai looked back from the painting to his friend saying "wow they do look alike but Inu has the black strips in his hair." Shippo nodded and asked "now how do we free him?" Hana said with a calm tone "well the only way to free him is if Inu would use his sword but his heart has been shattered and he can't move." Takai asked "well maybe you can use it Hana. After all Inu does trust you in a different way than he trust's me."

She nodded and grabbed Inu's sword and held it in front of the painting. The sword started to glow as did the painting. As the sword glowed the painting was slowly burning away leaving nothing but a body. When the body fell to the ground Shippo ran to him asking "Inuyasha are you alright?" The man known as Inuyasha slowly got up and said in a weak tone "yeah I'm fine. It's nice to see you again Shippo." Shippo smiled as he said "Inuyasha I brought someone that I'd know you've been wanting to see again." Inuyasha slowly stood up and he saw Inu sitting in the corner. He asked "Shippo is that my son?"

Shippo nodded and said "his name is Inuyasha but everyone calls him Inu." Inuyasha walked toward his son and said "hey Inu." Inu didn't respond and Inuyasha knelt to him and asked "what's wrong with him?" Takai said with a depressed tone "his heart might have been shattered from when he fought his inner demon." Inuyasha looked at Takai and asked "who are you?" Takai bowed and said "I'm Takai I'm Inu's friend it's nice to meet you." Inuyasha looked back at Inu and said "Inu do something? I need you to tell me something." Inu slowly looked at his father with his lifeless eyes. Inuyasha asked "I want to know how Kagome's been over the years. I hope she's well."

Inu's eyes shot open as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was confused and asked "what's wrong with him I only asked about Kagome." Shippo felt the tears forming up in his eyes and said "Inuyasha Kagome's dead." Inuyasha was in shock and asked "what do you mean dead?!" Shippo calmly said "Naraku survived through him time and killed Inu's family your the only family besides Sesshumaru that's left." Inuyasha felt like he was going to cry but he kept his tears back.

He said "Inu I know losing your family is a horrible feeling and I know you must feel that it was your fault but it wasn't. Kagome wouldn't want this. She'd want you to be strong for her. But holding all of your emotions like you are is bad for you. You must let them out." Hearing his father's words Inu started to cry his eyes out. Hana watched Inu cry and was glad that someone had gotten into him. She also knew that now that Inuyasha was free that they stood a chance against Naraku.

Takai looked at Inu and was confused as he saw his best friend cry and said "what happened to "Men don't cry no matter what?" Inuyasha looked at Takai than back at Inu and said "now Inu can you tell me have you figured out where the Shikon Jewel is?" Inu looked at Inuyasha with a calm look and quietly said "no I haven't figured out where it is yet?" Inuyasha smirked and said "well here's a clue from me. It's closer than you think it could also be right under your nose." Inu looked up at Inuyasha and asked "so your really my father?"

He nodded and said "well it's nice to see you again I just never thought that Kagome would name you after me." Inu smiled slightly as everyone yelled out **"INU YOUR ALRIGHT NOW!!"**Inu nodded slightly and said "yeah I'm alright now. My heart still feels shattered but I'll get by it somehow." Inuyasha smiled proudly at his son and said "come on we should get out of here." Inu slowly stood up and was about to walk out until he was stopped by Hana. Everyone else was outside and were waiting for Hana and Inu. Hana asked "Inu did you give me this necklace."

He nodded and she asked "by looking at this necklace did you somehow found the strength to fight your inner demon?" He nodded again and said "I'm really sorry for everything. I was trying to get through but I wasn't strong enough." Hana asked with a calm tone "where were you when you weren't there? After you fought your demon?"

He turned away and said "I was floating in the darkness. Trying to find my way out but I couldn't. Until I heard your voice I followed it until I couldn't find it anymore. Than I heard a new voice it was my fathers. I guess you helped me break out of some of the darkness from me attacking you and my father helped me by telling me that I should just let my emotions out was what I also needed to hear. You both helped me and for that I'm so truly grateful." Hana blushed and said "I'm just glad to have the happy Inu back." He smiled and they both left the shrine.


	10. Talking to Fathers

Later at night everyone but Inuyasha and Inu were sleeping. Inuyasha looked at Inu and just couldn't help but think on how he looked so much like him and yet act like Kagome. He could also still feel his heart being slightly smashed in a million piece's. Inu looked at his father and asked "something wrong dad?" Inuyasha was taken out of his train of thought and said with a calm tone "no every thing's fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

Inu sighed and he went back to staring at the fire. He just kept thinking about all the times he had with his mom thinking about the times he would come home crying because everyone picked on him for having strange hair and eye colour. He also remembered the time when all his teachers asked about his father. Like for history class they had to do a family tree of course Inu didn't do well since he only had Kagome's side of the family on it. Even as a child he was miserable.

He always enved other kids playing or hanging out with their dads. Deep down it made his heart hurt. Now that he found his father his heart still hurt knowing that his family was still incomplete and it would never be complete until they killed Naraku. Inuyasha just stared at his son thinking _"I wonder if he knows?"_"So what did Kagome tell you about me?" Asked a calm Inuyasha. Inu responds with a calm/depressed tone "she never talked about you. It hurt her too much to talk about it."

Inuyasha could understand that and said "I guess she wasn't just in pain about talking about it and by the sounds of it she also never told you what you are." Inu nodded and asked "why is Naraku after me?" Inuyasha just froze. He knew why Naraku was after his son but he couldn't tell him and knew he had to think of a lie and fast. "He thinks your the key to finding it." Said a calm/hoping Inuyasha.

Inu nodded and said "how can I be the key to finding a jewel? I may have some miko powers but I don't think it's strong enough for me to find it." Inuyasha didn't respond and said "well that's hard for me to say pup." Inu looked at his father and repeated "pup??" Inuyasha chuckled while saying "pup is a dog demon's way of saying kid." Inu nodded and asked "so dad. Where's your sword?" Inuyasha sighed and said "it's at my father's grave and I can't get to it."

Inu was puzzled and asked "what do you mean you can't get to it I mean if it's at grandfather's grave then just go to it." Inuyasha softly chuckled as he said "it's not that simple. You see the grave isn't a normal grave in a normal spot."

Inu was even more confused and asked "what do you mean?" Inuyasha pointed to his left eye and said "his grave is in the black pearl that's inside my left eye. Only one person can get it and it's not me. Isn't that right InuTashino." Than Inu's eyes went blank and his birth mark turned blue again and the stripes on his hair disappeared and the strips on his face appeared. Once the gold colour returned to his eyes InuTashino was in control. InuTashino/Inu asked "what do you need Inuyasha?" Inuyasha asked the spirit of his father "I need you to get my sword out of your grave so I can help Inu fight Naraku and to avenge Kagome."

He nodded and held out his hand and it started to glow. As InuTashino's hand started to glow a gold ord came out of Inuyasha's left eye and it formed a rusty sword with it's sheath. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and said "thank you father. Has Inu found out that you and him are one and the same?" He shook his head and said "no you are the one to tell him." Inuyasha turned away and said "I'm not sure if I should shouldn't he find out on his own?" InuTashino/Inu calmly said "no he has to find out. I've seen his life Inuyasha. He's felt his heart being crushed his whole life.

He never knew what it was like to have a real father since you were never around. He held back all of his tears for most of his life and never released them until you told him too." Inuyasha had no idea that Inu went through all of that. He also never knew what it was like to live with a father and he never wanted that for his son but it happened. InuTashino/Inu calmly said "Inuyasha you should spend time with him. Let know what it's like to be around a father after all that was all you also ever wanted. Was to be around your son as he was growing up."

Inuyasha knew that he was right and said "alright I'll spend some time with him tomorrow." Than InuTashino let Inu have control over his body again. Inu asked "what happened?" Inuyasha smiled as he said "Inu there is something you should know." Inu looked at his father and asked "alright what is it?" Inuyasha sighed a bit trying to calm himself as he said "well there's a legend in the western lands about my father. It said that he would be reincarnated in his first born grandson to take over the western lands."

Inu was puzzled and asked "alright but what does this have to do with me?" Inuyasha calmly said "well your his first born grandson." Inu went into shock and said "no way that can't be true!" Inuyasha looked at his son and said "it's true. You're his first born grandson and there's proof and it's on your forehead. Your birthmark tells us that your his reincarnation." Inu was trying to let this all sink in as he said "man what's next? That I'm the kind hearted demon with the Shikon Jewel in my heart?" Inuyasha smiled as he thought _"more then you know Inu."_

Inu looked at his dad and asked "something wrong?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "no every things fine. How about I make this up to you. Tomorrow how about we spend some time together as father and son. To make up for lost time over the past 15 years that I was sealed." Inu looked at his father with a shocked look than it turned into a big toothy grin showing his fangs. Inuyasha smiled and asked "well how about it son?" Inu happily said "yeah! I'll be looking forward to that dad!"

Inuyasha's felt great joy being called dad. For the past 15 years he wanted to do nothing more than to be with his family and to protect them from any harm. He failed in protecting his wife but he won't fail to protect his son that he promised.

To Kagome he will promise that no harm will come to their son in any way! Inu gripped his chest and slightly groan in pain. Inuyasha looked over at his son and said with concern "what's wrong Inu?" Inu said with pain "my chest. It feels like it's burning and I don't know why?!" Inuyasha thought _"it must mean that the final battle is coming closer. It's sensing Naraku's evil."_

Inu stood up while clenching his chest "I'm going to be night dad." Than Inu went to his sleeping bag and Inuyasha went to a tree and went to sleep in a high branch. Wondering how tomorrow would go.

**Ok I've been asked a few times about Hana. Yes she is a human. And if your wondering what her power is you'll find out in a few chapters. Until tomorrow!**


	11. Inu's

The next day everyone was awake but Inu. Inuyasha lept from the tree he was in and walked toward his son and said "Inu time to get up!" Inu moved to his side while saying "five more minutes!" Inuyasha gave Inu a little kick and said "I said to get up pup! Now wake up!!"

Inu gave Inuyasha a swift kick to the gut kept snoring away. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He sat up balling his fists trying not to his the sleeping half demon. Takai walked up to Inuyasha and said "Inu's always like that nothing can get him up. Normally the time he gets up is noon." Inuyasha looked at Takai and asked "than how am I suppose to get him up?" Takai laughed and said "Kagome would always say his favourite food. That always woke him up of course I never did understand how he likes it so much. I bet he even has enough time to even taste it before he eats it." Inuyasha right away what the food was and said "hey Inu... Ramen!"

Inu jumped to his feet and asked "where!? Where is the ramen!?" Inuyasha and Takai started to laugh as Inu said "oh ha ha very funny. Don't forget who saves your but Takai or should I say damsel in distress." At that moment Inu and Takai started to fight each other. Inuyasha sighed as he said "man these two fight like their brothers fighting over a girl or something." Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and said with a smile "well they do since they've known each other for five years." Inuyasha smiled and asked "so how has everyone been while I was gone?" Shippo calmly said "well Sango and Miroku had a boy they named him Kai. He's off training somewhere with Kohaku. Kaede past away a few years ago so she left the protection of the village to Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha smiled and said "well I'm glad that every ones lives haven't changed much while I was sealed up. By the way how come Takai has the same armor as Sango?" Shippo chuckled as he said "well in their time Takai is Miroku's and Sango's decedent." Inuyasha slightly laughed as he watched the boys fight. after awhile Inuyasha broke up the fight and calm down now you two save all that energy for when we fight Naraku alright." Inu and Takai both nodded as they were being held by the collar of their shirts. Inuyasha put the boys down and said "alright Inu you ready?" Inu nodded and said "yeah I'm ready!"

Takai was confused and asked "what are you talking about?" Inu said "me and my dad are going in the forest. To train and we need complete concentration that means none of you are coming with us alright?!" Shippo and Takai both nodded as they both watch Inu and Inuyasha run into the forest. Takai sighed a bit as he said "man Inu is such a bad lair."

Shippo looked at him and said "what do you mean?" Takai smiled as he said "Inu's left eye slightly twitches when he lies. He's gone to hang out with Inuyasha. I'm guessing it's to catch up on all the time they've wasted since he was sealed up for 15 years. Inu deserves this we should let them be. Besides this is also what I can do for Inu when he saved my life ten years ago."

Shippo was confused and was about to ask what he ment until they both heard Hana waking up. Hana looked around to see if she could talk to Inu but to see that he was no where to be found. She saw Shippo and Takai and asked "where's Inu?" Takai said with a smile "he's gone into the forest with his dad. They're going to do a little father/son bonding. They'll be back at some point I'm sure of it."

Hana nodded and Shippo asked "anyway what d you mean that he saved your life ten years ago you said that you and him became friends five years ago." Takai nodded and said "that is true but we met ten years ago I remember it like it was yesterday."

Flash back

Takai is five years old and is walking home. He notice's a boy he's never seen before. The look in the boy's eye told everyone that he was different. And it was true this boy had gold eyes and silver hair with two black strips in it. Takai was about to say hi to the boy until the boy was pushed to the ground and being picked on. The boys that were around him made fun of him for being different. Takai noticed that all the boys were alot stronger than both of them and thought _"I want to help but I also don't want to get hurt. What can I do?"_

Than he noticed that the boy was able to beat all of the boys with one punch and just started to walk again like nothing happened. Than Takai started to walk home but it also just happens to be the same way that the mysterious boy was going. After awhile he saw the boy run up to a woman with long black hair. He saw his face change from being sad and alone to being happy and relieved. He didn't quite get how he changed so suddenly but he just went home himself.

A few days have past and Takai was home alone. His parents left for the day for a business trip. He was so tired of playing alone. But than he smelled smoke and it was coming from some of the candles that were lit. He was too deep into the fire and couldn't get out. The fire department were trying to get him out but they couldn't get in for he was on the top floor of the apartment. He thought he was a goner until he heard the glass window smash. When he looked up he saw a boy that looked just like the boy he saw a few days ago.

But this boy had dog ears and his eyes were slightly different. The boy said "come on I don't have all day if you want to live come on!" Than the boy grabbed Takai's hand and they both jumped out of the window. Takai was both scared and excited. He thought that gliding through the air was so cool. When they landed Takai looked at the boy and said "thanks."

The boy looked at Takai with a strange look that it was puzzling. Takai looked at the boy and said "uh was there a reason that you saved me?" The boy looked at Takai and said "it was the right thing to do. See ya!" Than the boy was gone and Takai thought he was strange... but cool.

End of Flash Back

Shippo and Hana were both confused. Hana said "so when you met Inu again you knew right away that it was hint right?" Takai nodded and said "yeah but the strange this is that he had a crescent moon on his head you know like when InuTahino takes control of him."

Shippo calmly said "so that's why he never mentioned it he never knew. InuTashino must have sensed something different about you and knew that you and Inu would be great friends." Takai nodded and said "well I'm just glad to have met Inu he's so cool and who'd thought that he had demon blood."

Now with Inu and Inuyasha

Inu and Inuyasha were in the forest. Inuyasha asked with a smile "hey Inu how about we have a battle for fun?!" Inu nodded and asked "with swords?" Inuyasha nodded and they both pulled out their swords. Inu was amazed by his father's sword and said "cool!" Inuyasha smirked and said "alright get ready boy I'm not going to go easy on you!" Inu nodded and they started to battle. Inuyasha kept swinging his sword but Inu just dodged all of the attacks like they were nothing.

Dodge after dodge Inu kept moving so he wouldn't get hit and when he knew the time was right he took the chance and took a swing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved just in time than he made a move and cut more than half of Inu's hair off. Inu was in shock and said "you cut my hair!!" Inuyasha smiled and said "don't worry it will grow back in a few hours nothing to worry about dog demon's hair grow until they get to a certain length."

Than they sat down talking. Inu talked about how he kicked Koga's butt twice and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha asked "so what did I miss? When I was sealed I mean?" Inu looked down and said "well in my time I became a strong fighter, a great swordsmen and a fast runner I even helped alot of people." Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm proud of you Inu." Inu looked at his father and couldn't help but smile. Than they both notice that the ramen that Inu brought with them was ready and they started to dig in.

They had a eating contest to see who could eat their ramen faster and Inu won. Inuyasha smiled and Inu asked "so how did you and mom meet?" Inuyasha looked at his son and said with a smile "well I met her when I was awoken from a seal that I was under for 50 years by the first women I was in love with. Kagome was different from Kikyo. Of course at first I hated her but as time went by when we were looking for the Shikon Jewel shards I grew closer to her and learned to love her. In time I learned that she learned to love me. After we had all the shards we fought Naraku and won. But during the battle the Shikon Jewel was destroyed.

Than nine months later you were born. I was so happy to have become a father that I never wanted it to end. Than when I took you and Kagome to the forest that was where our happiness ended when I was captured I only wanted to hope that you never have the life I did. My wish was granted you made friends even thought you tried to keep yourself away from people you still made friends. I'm so proud of you Inu." Inu was happy to have heard his father tale until he got to the part where he was captured and felt bad for him.

Being sealed away from your family for 15 years could be hard on anyone. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and started to wonder. What would happen once the battle was over could they change the course of history? To stop Naraku to survive throughout out the times to Kagome's and Inu's time? All that wondered thought Inuyasha's mind. Until he heard a scream of pain.

He turned to face Inu and noticed that he was clenching his chest from hte pain. Right away Inuyasha knew what this ment... The final battle was here. Than they heard a russtle in the bush's. Inuyasha shouted **"COME OUT OF HIDING UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!!"**Than a figure came out of the bush's and it was shocking to see her... Kagome... Inuyasha calmly said "Kagome but how Inu told me that you were murdered." Kagome walked slightly closer and said "no that was a fake as you can see I'm alive and well Inuyasha." Inu slowly stood up and said "mom you're alright I can't believe it!"

Than Inu started to run toward Kagome with a big smile on his face. Inuyasha wasn't believing this story there was no way for Kagome to be alive and be able to come through the well without the Shikon Jewel and to know where they were. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the voices of Takai, Shippo and Hana. He turned around and asked "what's wrong everyone?" Shippo said with fear "Takai sensed a evil aura and it was coming from here."

Takai looked at Kagome and Inu and was in shock. He said "that's not Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at Takai and said "what do you mean?" Takai said with fear "Kagome grew her hair it went back her knees Inu must still feel the grief of losing her and everyone else. Inu get away from her that's not Kagome!" Inu looked from his embrace to his mother and said "no I know this is my mom I'm sure of it only my mom would have that smile." Inuyasha yelled with fear "Inu I know Kagome better than you think get away from her please!!"

Inu looked away from Kagome to face his father and said "no you're wrong this has to be mom! It has to be!" Than when he turned to face her he froze. Kagome was slowly transforming into something else. That was when he knew that this wasn't his mom. Than Kagome had transformed into Naraku. Inu said with fear "Naraku! But why did you transformed into my mom?" Naraku laughed as he held Inu by his neck. He said "I knew that you held grief from her death I could sense it from your soul. Now to get what I came for!" Than Naraku drove his hand through Inu's heart. Inuyasha yelled **"INU!! NO!!"**Hana went into shock and said "Inu..."

Takai ran toward Naraku with a sword and said "what the heck are you doing!!" Than Naraku threw Inu toward Takai and said "the whole time it was inside him and he never knew. You never told him did you Inuyasha?" Takai looked at Inu's father and said the angry look on his face and said with rage "you knew... You knew and you never told him! Why?" Inuyasha looked away and said "I was worried that if Inu knew than he would have used it for evil. Like when I wanted to use it to become a full demon." Takai looked at his friend and asked "Inu are you alright?"

Inu slowly looked at his friend and noticed that Hana was coming. Hana saw the hole in Inu's chest and said "it's going to be alright Inu... Please don't leave me please!!" Inu smiled weakly and said "I'm sorry... Hana... and... Takai... I'll always value your friend ship but Hana... Before I die there's something you need to know..."

Hana started to cry and asked "what is it Inu?" Inu kept the smile and said as his eyes were slowly closing "Hana... I... love... you..." As soon as he closed his eyes Hana cried even more and said "Inu please wake up please don't leave me!! I don't want to lose you!!" Takai started to cry and Inuyasha asked "don't tell me that..." Takai nodded and said "I'm sorry but... Inu's dead..."


	12. What? But How? You can't be!

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. His one and only son was dead. Takai tried so hard to hold his tears. Hana couldn't help but cry about Inu's final words to her. He loved her and she never told him her feelings for him.

Inuyasha was full of rage and said "Naraku you'll pay for this!!" Than he charged at Naraku with his sword full of rage for Inu's death and sorrow for letting it happen. Hana cried her eyes out and Takai calmly said "he's always loved you Hana..." Hana looked at Takai who was on the edge of tears.

She said "what do you mean?" Takai looked away and said with a sad tone "one day when you weren't around and Shippo went hunting me and Inu talked... I asked him how he felt about you...

Flash Back

Inu and Takai were by the campsite talking about the normal things. For them it was either video games, school, track and the other stuff they do at school. Takai asked "so Inu how do you feel about Hana?" Inu looked at his friend and said with a small smile "I'm in love with her..."

Takai was in shock and said "who would have thought that the great Inuyasha Higurashi is in love! I mean come on all the girls at school adored you and you turned them all down!" Inu could only smile and said "that's because they wouldn't accept me for who and what I am... but Hana she didn't freak out it was almost like I was human like everyone else in our time... I bet this is the kami's way of telling me that me and Hana are meant to be together..."

Takai started to laugh as he said "don't tell me that you believe that kind of stuff do you Inu?" Inu looked at his friend and said "I do Takai. I mean after all I was destined to have these powers. You were destined to be my friend and to be a demon slayer and monk. We were destined to stop Naraku and save the future." Takai looked at the field and said "yeah I guess your right Inu..."

Inu could only smile and Takai asked "so when are you going to tell her?" Inu calmly said "I'll tell her when there's a good and right time... Even if it's my last breath I'll tell her those words to her."

End of Flash Back

Hana looked back at the half demon and said "he wanted to tell me this at the right time even if it was his last breath?" Takai nodded and said "you should stay here while me, Shippo and Inuyasha fight Naraku he's going to be allot harder to beat with the Shikon Jewel in his hands."

Than Takai placed Inu on the ground and went to fight with Shippo and Inuyasha to avenge Inu and everyone else that has suffered. Hana held Inu in her arms trying to see if her voice could reach him. She cried her eyes out saying "Inu please wake up! Please don't leave us like this we need you... I need you!!"

Her cries did nothing he was still pale and the hole in his chest where the Shikon Jewel once was is still there. At this point she felt like there was nothing she could do. She never had a chance to tell Inu how she felt about him and now that he's gone he'll never know and never will...

Else where

Inu is walking around wondering where he is. Of course he guessed he was in the other world... The land of the dead... He wondered around for what seemed like hours. It was endless a never ending land. Wondering if it even had a end and he guessed it didn't. After awhile he found himself at the park. He looked around until he heard a woman's voice.

Inu looked around until he found the woman and was in shock. It was Kagome... She was yelling "Inu! Inu! Where are you Inu... Inuyasha Higurashi come out here right now!!" Inu looked up turned around to see a boy crying. As soon as he saw the boy he knew right away who it was... It was him when he was four years old... Young Inu ran to his mom crying his eyes out. Kagome asked with concern "what's wrong Inu?"

Young Inu said with tears in his eyes "I wanted to play with some kids... But as soon as they saw my hair and eyes they thought I was a freak than they took my hat and saw my ears. I managed to get my hat back but while I was running they were calling me names!!" Kagome looked at her son and said "Inu your not a freak your special that's all."

Young Inu was still crying until he felt his mom hugging him. He could hear her crying while she said "Inu you need to be strong for the both of us please..." Inu looked at the past and remembered "that's right mom wanted me to be strong not just for me but for her... I looked just like father and had a horrible child hood until I became a jerk. I ended up being anti social until I met Takai, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Hana..."

Than the scene shifted and he was in a meadow. He looked around until he heard a soft voice "Inu?" Inu turned around to see Hana. He was both shocked and happy. Hana walked to him with a smile and asked "Inu do you really love me?" He nodded and held her close. Inu looked at her eyes and said "Hana when we first met that was when I fell for you." Hana could only smile as she looked into his soft eyes. They leaned closer to each other to kiss. But it never happened...

As soon as he opened his eyes he noticed that Hana was gone. It was like she was never there to begin with. He didn't quite understand what was going on. Than he heard someone else's voice. It was like his but slightly deeper. When he turned around he saw a man that looked slightly like him but taller and longer hair.

The man stood there and it was kind of creepy to Inu. Inu asked "who are you?" The man said "I am InuTashino your grandfather and your past life." Inu was in shock.. He couldn't believe that he looked like his father and grandfather. InuTashino calmly said "Inu I hate to tell you this but your dead. The Shikon Jewel was taken from your heart."

Inu was both shocked and confused as he asked "what do you mean when it was taken from my heart! It was suppose to be in the heart of a kind hearted demon not a mere half demon like me!" InuTashino chuckled as he said "well you were wrong Inu. You see it was in the heart of a kind hearted demon it was in you as you are the most kind of all of those with demon blood in their veins."

Inu was so confused and said "but I failed in protecting it though it was taken from me and now I can't protect everyone... I'm so sorry grandfather." InuTashino smiled slightly as he said "don't be you didn't fail it wasn't your fault it just happened... So are you ready?"

Inu looked up at his grandfather and asked "what do you mean?" InuTashino calmly said "I have enough power to give you and it will bring you back to life but only for a certain amount of time. But I'll only give you my power on one condition." Inu asked "what is it?"

InuTashino said "you must never use it for evil you should only use it to protect people and nothing more. Also you have to get the Shikon Jewel back as fast as you can before your power fades because when it fades you'll die again understand." Inu nodded and he found himself slightly disappearing.

Back To Hana

Hana cried her eyes out trying to find ways to help but nothing came up. She looked at Inu's face and cried even more. Hana never told him how she really felt about him she could only return to those times where she found him singing to a love song from his mp3.

Flash Back

Hana was wondering through the forest and when she found Inu she hid behind a rock and heard him sing. He sang D-tecnolife.

"Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed

Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live.

Will we lose it someday?

I want to protect you and that disappearing smile

The ringing voice that calls me dries out

Even if it gets erased by the wind along time

I will find you.

Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed

Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people

Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning

So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize.

Like a rusted person.

It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another

You said you could live on your own

Just with the usual kind words

You ache to a point where I cannot reach you.

Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness

Do you remember

By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others

Drive your Life.

Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed

Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people

Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning

So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize.

How can I see the meaning of life

Disappearing, you're the only. . .

So you will not break, you distance yourself from me

Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people

Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything

Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live.

You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?

You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return.

Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday."

Hana thought that was a wonderful song and she would have gone up to him to tell him that he sang it so beautifully but she didn't have the courage to go up to him.

She feared that maybe he only sang that out of grief but never figured it out. To her it seemed to be both the song of grief and love. She never understood why he sang it alone and she thought she never would.

End of Flash Back

Hana's tears could only land on Inu's pale face. For she knew that he sang that song of his love for her and the grief of it was fear that she wouldn't love him in return. Than she saw something that she didn't expect. The hole in his chest was starting to heal on it's own and colour was starting to return to his face.

Her eyes went wide with tears than she saw the black stripes in his hair disappeared and the moon on his head turned blue and the stripes appeared on his face. She didn't know what was going on until Inu slowly opened his eyes. Hana slowly and calmly asked "Inu? Is that you?" He smiled as he slowly said "Hana... I'm back..."


	13. Final Battle and Good Bye

Inu stood up and looked around to see the battle field. He saw that his father, Shippo and Takai were fighting Naraku. Hana asked "Inu how come you look like that and still be in control?" Inu smirked and said "my grandfather gave me his power to fully control as long as I would use it to protect people and nothing more.

Hana I need you to distract Naraku for me just long enough for me to form a plan alright?" She nodded and ran toward Naraku as Inu jumped into a tree so he could think. Hana ran into battle as she saw Shippo go flying and flipped on the ground. Hana ran to him and asked "Shippo are you alright?" He nodded his head and said "I'll be fine you help the others." She nodded and kept going into battle. Hana was now next to Inuyasha and Takai ready for the battle. Inuyasha asked "what are you doing?"

Hana didn't look at him as she said with a smile "I'm just waiting for the plan Inuyasha besides you haven't seen what I can do yet! _**power of thunder come to my call I command you to help me fight this demon THUNDER BURST!!"**_Than a bold of thunder came out of Hana's hands and went for Naraku. Inuyasha and Takai were in so much shock that their jaws dropped.

Takai asked "how did you do that?" She just smiled and said "I told you on my travels I learned some spells this one was from my family shrine." Inuyasha looked around to find Naraku but had no luck it was like Hana's attack did the trick. Or so he thought until Naraku appeared and grabbed Hana by the neck. Naraku laughed as he said "do you think that attack could kill me sure it did some damage but nothing more. It's hard to believe that your kind still live I thought I killed the last of your kind years ago. Well might as well kill the last one now!"

Than Naraku extended his arm and his other hand formed a blade. Hana was now scared for her life wondering when Inu would appear already to save her. Naraku smiled as he said "this is the end." He was about to strike until someones voice yelled **"BLADES OF LIGHT!!"**Than blades made of light came out of no where and sliced off Naraku's arms and it made Hana go flying.

Inuyasha and Takai watched helplessly as they saw Hana go flying. They couldn't do a thing since Naraku wounded them in their legs so bad that they can barley walk let alone run. Than they both saw something move so fast that they didn't couldn't tell who or what it was. But what ever it was it grabbed Hana before she could fall. When they landed Inuyasha's and Takai's eyes went wide.

There stood Inu holding Hana in his arms. Inuyasha said with a happy tone "Inu your alive!!" Inu faced his father and said "for now I am. I have to get the Shikon Jewel back before my power runs out or I'll just die again. Sorry I didn't come sooner I had Hana do something for me. I needed her to distract Naraku for me so I could find something to kill him her attack was perfect powerful and deadly to a human but what if it was combined with other attacks."

Inuyasha was stunned that his son was able to think of this plan in such a short amount of time. Than he knew that he got his brains from Kagome. Inu looked at the sleeping Hana in his arms as he said in a calm tone "this is what we should do. Takai will throw his chain-si Shippo will use his fox fire Hana will use her thunder spell again father you'll use your wind scar and I'll use my Sacred Fire attack."

Inuyasha slowly walked up to his son and said with a bit of anger and concern "don't you know what will happen if you use that attack?! You'll be completely drained you said that if you use what's left of your power than you'll die! What if this doesn't work?!" Inu was still calm as he said "trust me it'll work I'm 100 sure that this will work." Than Hana slowly woke up and said "Inu..."

Inu put Hana down and said "ready everyone!?" They all nodded and got everything ready. Naraku asked with a evil smirk "you think you can beat me? Ha that's a laugh." Inu whispered to Hana "Hana do you know any earth spells?" She nodded and he whispered "good I need you to make the roots in the ground to grab him so that was I know this move will work." She whispered _**"power of eath come to me at my call grab my enemy with thy roots!"**_Than the roots grabbed Naraku and he was confused. He said "what!? Who did this?"

Inu smirked and yelled **"NOW EVERYONE!!"**Than Takai threw his chain-si, Shippo's fox fire went around the chain, Inuyasha's wind scar engulfed it, Hana's thunder burst swirled around the wind scar than Inu put all of his strength in his sword. The sword started to glow with a very bright light that soon was engulfed with flames. He slashed his sword and it swirled with the attacks of his friends and his father. Naraku saw the attack coming toward him and was shocked as Inu said "this is the end of you Naraku this is for all of those that you made suffer DIE!!"

Naraku screamed out in agony as his body was vaporised. As soon as the smoke cleared Inuyasha found the Shikon Jewel on the ground and it wasn't tainted in the least. He picked it up and said "alright Inu we got it back you ready to see Kagome again?" As soon as Inuyasha turned around he saw Inu leaning against a tree while he was sitting down. Hana asked with worry "Inu are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked "what happened?" Takai said "he just collapsed and he can barley keep his eyes open!" Inuyasha ran to his son and knelt to his saying "Inu here take it hurry!"

Inu lifted his hand and tried to grab it. But as soon as he almost touched the jewel his hand fell and his eyes closed. Inuyasha was in shock and said "no not again!" Hana took the jewel from Inuyasha and placed it near Inu's chest saying "please don't let him die..." Than the jewel started to glow and it flew into Inu's chest. Inuyasha got Kirara and she transformed into her battle form and Inuyasha placed Inu on her back and told her to take him back to Kaede's village.

A few hours have passed and once they got there Sango and Miroku came out and grabbed Inu off of Kirara's back. Sango asked "what happened?" Shippo said "I think we should let Inuyasha explain." Sango was confused until her and Miroku both saw Inuyasha. He said "hey Sango, Hey Miroku how are ya?" Sango smiled as she said "it's good to see you again Inuyasha." Miroku smiled as he said "where have you been all this time?" Inuyasha sighed as he said "I was sealed inside a painting for the last 15 years. I could only be set free by Inu's sword and some how Hana was able to use the sword."

After a few hours of explaining Sango and Miroku were shocked about all the things that Inu has done to save Inuyasha and to defeat Naraku. Sango calmly said "so during the whole journey Inu still blamed himself for what happened and when they entered the forest of darkness it shattered his heart... and yet he came back am I right?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "but his heart is still shattered. His heart is still slightly shattered and it will stay that way unless he knows Kagome is alright along with the rest of his family."

Sango looked at the back room where Inu is and wondered how long he would be resting. Miroku saw the worried look on everyones faces but saw that Hana was more worried more than everyone in the room. Inuyasha said with a calm tone "I'm just glad that this whole this is over and done with. Naraku's dead and everything that happened in Inu's time didn't happen what more could you want right?" Everyone nodded and they all went to bed.

Later that night Hana was next to Inu hopping that her wish would come true that he wouldn't leave her again. She had hopped that he would open his eyes right now but he was still too weak to do anything. But she knew he was still alive because he was still breathing and once in a while he would say something in his sleep. She couldn't stand to see him like this all beaten up and out like a light she even tried saying Ramen but that didn't work.

He was so out of it that he didn't respond to anything. She said with a sad tone "Inu please be alright..." Than she was about to leave until she heard a faint voice saying "Hana..." Hana turned around to face the sleeping half demon and thought _"he heard me..."_

She could only smile and left the room to go to bed. The next morning Inu woke up and looked around the room he was in and he saw Takai, Shippo and Inuyasha. He slowly walked up to his father and was able to wake him up than to Takai and told them to follow him to the well and to be quite.

Once they got outside they headed to the well. Inuyasha calmly said "so Inu why didn't we say good bye?" Inu looked away and said "well I know that as soon as we head back that the well will seal up again and I just couldn't bare sad farewell's. Besides I left a note to say good-bye for us. You go on ahead I'll catch up I want to have one last look around before I leave."

Inuyasha and Takai both nodded and they jumped into the well and disappeared. Inu started to look around taking one last look at the wonderful field. Than when he was about to jump into the well he heard a soft voice saying "Inu..." He turned around to and there he saw Hana giving him a sad look.

Hana sadly said "you thought you could just leave without saying good-bye to me face to face?" Inu looked down as he said "I didn't want to see anyones sad face's I wouldn't be able to stand that... I'm so sorry Hana." She walked up to him and said in a sad voice "Inu, I know you better than you think you may act all tough on the out side but deep down your a huge softy and that's why I..." He looked at her and said "you what?" Hana slightly blushed as she said "I... love... you Inu."

He blushed from hearing those words. The words that he had hopped to hear and he did. It made him so happy to hear the love of his life to hear it and now he did. He held her close and said "Hana I know it must have been so hard to hear this but it's also hard for me to say this after I go through the well it will seal itself and I might never be able to come back. I'm sorry..."

Hana started to cry but she stopped as soon as she heard him say "but I'm sure that I'll find a way to return to you I promise you that Hana I'll come back one day..." She face him and they both leaned closer to each other and the kissed.

When they parted Hana looked into his soft and gental gold eyes and knew that he would keep his promise to her. They let go and she watched him jump through the well and before he disappeared he said "Hana I'll love you now and forever I'll come back someday!" Hana cried out "I know you will!!" Than he was gone and he returned to his time.

In Inu's Time

Inu came out of the well to see only his father. He asked "where's Takai?" Inuyasha calmly said "he left to see his family. We better go see Kagome I'm sure that she's still alive since I don't smell blood so that means we did it!" Inu smiled slightly smiled and said well we should go see mom she'll be so happy to see you!"

Inuyasha slightly smiled about seeing Kagome again so he followed Inu out of the well house until Inu was stopped. Someone ran to Inu and hugged him. Inu looked at the man and said "Uncle Sota?" Sota calmly said "Inu are you alright you disappeared in the well and Kagome is worried sick about you!" Inu calmly smiled as he said "I'm fine and guess what I found my father." Sota lets go of the half demon and said "really where is he?"

Inu pointed behind him and said "he's right there." Sota looked at Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha! Your back boy is Kagome going to be happy to see you!" Inuyasha nodded and Inu said "Uncle Sota can you not tell mom about this I want to surprise her with her seeing father." Sota nodded and watched as Inuyasha and Inu ran off at the speed of light.

A hour later they arrived at Inu's house and Inu said "dad I need you to stay out here until I get mom out here." Than Inu ran into the house. As soon as he entered the house he could smell tears and he could hear crying. He walked into the kitchen and there he saw his mom crying her eyes out in her hands. Inu calmly and sadly said "mom?" Kagome looked up from her hands to see Inu standing there. She couldn't believe it her son had come home.

So she ran to him and gave him a big hug crying even more. Inu returned the hug and said "I'm sorry if I mad you worry mom and I'm so sorry that I made you cry the other day." Kagome smiled as she looked at her son and said "that's alright I'm just glad that your safe." Inu pulled away from Kagome and said "mom I got a surprise for you but I need you to close your eyes first!" Kagome closed her eyes and Inu grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Once they were outside Inu said "mom stay here for a minute."

Than he went behind the tree and said "come on dad she's outside lets go!" Than he grabbed his father's hand and pulled him toward Kagome. Inuyasha was in front of her and Inu said "mom hold out your hands." Kagome held out her hands and Inu mouthed to his father "grab her hands." When Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands Inu said "mom open your eyes." As soon as Kagome opened her eyes she gasped. Kagome calmly/happily said "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and said "Kagome your just as beautiful as you were 15 years ago... no your more beautiful than I remember." Kagome blushed and asked "but where were you? Why didn't you come back to me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha calmly said with a smile "I was sealed away in a painting for 15 years if it wasn't for Inu than I wouldn't be here with you right now." Kagome smiled at Inu and said "thank you so much Inu." Inu smiled as he thought _"I'm just glad that your smile is real mom."_

Than Inu's mind was on Hana and everyone else beyond the well. He knew that someday he would return there to be with everyone and keep the well open. He didn't know how or when but he knew he'll find a way to return to them.

The End

**Alright I know what your thinking "what about Inu or Hana? They shouldn't be apart they should be together forever! Why would you do that!!" Well don't worry I already got a sequel made I just have to post it and I'll do that tomarrow and I'll tell you this it'll have a very shocking twist go ahead and guess I don't mind anyway I'm getting off topic. Look forward to the sequel "Inu Returns" See ya!**


End file.
